Un décembre à Fairy Tail !
by Mustsuki
Summary: Vous attendez tous Noël avec impatience ? Lucy aussi. Celle-ci expose son idée d'acheter un calendrier de l'avent à Mira, une très mauvaise chose. Car Mirajane décide alors de lui concocter son propre calendrier. Lucy va t'elle s'en sortir ? Humour et romance seront de la partie ! (venez faire un petit tour, si l'envie vous prend !)
1. 30 novembre : Prologue

**Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle fiction, je posterai un chapitre chaque jour jusqu'a Noël, car oui Noël c'est important !**

**Bref, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, et que la magie de Noël vous envahira ! ;)**

**Mon prologue est pas génial, mais c'est un prologue quoi ! ^^**

* * *

PROLOGUE (30 novembre)

_Tous était calme à Magnolia. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, les habitants vivaient leur vie, les guildes menaient leurs missions à bien, les chats chassaient les oiseaux. Tous avaient en tête Noël qui approchait à grands pas, comme Lucy._

_Elle était assise sur son tabouret habituel, sirotait son cacao ( oui elle avait mis ses jus de fruit au placard, car il faisait froid ), et se lamentait. Mirajane elle, essuyait les verres, elle demanda à Lucy :_

_- T'es fauchée ?_

_- Oui ! pleurnicha la blonde_

_- Ma pauvre Lucy _

_- C'est bientôt Noël..._

_- Ben oui, c'est super ! S'exclama la barmaid en souriant_

_- Ça me fait penser, hum, faut que j'achète un calendrier de l'avant avec tous plein de bons chocolats !_

_- Mais à ton âge Lucy ?_

_- C'est juste pour les chocolats se défendit la mage céleste._

_Elle regardait son amie, qui souriait comme un démon... Lucy se mit à trembler de peur que son amie lui propose encore une idée louche, voir stupide. Elle tendit la main vers elle et l'interpella_

_- Mira ?_

_- Hinhin, Lucy tu aurais mieux fait de te taire !_

_- MiraaaaAaarAAGH ! Natsu ! Lache moi !_

_- Quoi , demanda celui-ci avec innocence_

_- Ton bras !_

_Elle devait avoir l'habitude pourtant, tous les jours ou presque Natsu venait passer son bras autour de l'épaule de Lucy. Son cri avait d'ailleurs remis en place l'esprit de mira._

_- Alors Lucy que dirais tu que je te fasse mon propre calendrier de noël ? demanda la blanche qui se pencha vers Lucy_

_- Euh, je sais pas ..._

_- Bah accepte Lucy !_

_- Explique moi d'abord ! Demanda Lucy_

_- Je te dirais que quand tu auras acceptée !_

_- Ben Luce il ne te reste plus qu'a accepter fit Natsu_

_- Euh..._

_- Aller quoi, je te promets que mon idée est pas bizarre ! Promis la mage de take over_

_- Euh... fit un Lucy indécise_

_- Aller sois pas si chiante et accepte Lucy ! Tenta Mira_

_- Accepter quoi ? demanda Erza qui venais d'arriver_

_- Mon calendrier de Noël !_

_Lucy soupira_

_- Aller Luce !_

_- Vous me fait flic alors j'accepte Mira ! dit Lucy en regardant la blanche dans les yeux_

_Mira lui tendit la main, que Lucy serra. Elles avaient promis._

_- Alors, qu'est ce que ça va être ton calendrier ?_

_- Héhé chaque jour tu devras relever des défis, et si tu les réussis pas, t'auras un gage ! Expliqua la démone._

_- Oh ... soupira Lucy_

_- Super Lucy ! S'exclamèrent Natsu et Happy_

_- Bonne chance !_

_- Ah et Lucy, tu devras rester là jusqu'à Noël, expliqua Mira_

_- QUOI ?_

_- Désolé Lucy..._

_- Mais et pour le fric demanda Natsu _

_- Euh..._

_- Lucy trouve une solution !_

_- On prends une mission aujourd'hui et ce soir on est de retour ! Tiens celle au mont Yakobé !_

_- T'es géniale Luce s'exclama le mage de feu_

_- Aller on file prendre ma valise et on part !_

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la guilde_

_- Mais on va rester pas longtemps là bas._

_- Et si on y dort ? demanda La blonde_

_- Bah... t'auras qu'as dormir en souvet' !_

_- Idiot_

_Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête, et dans leurs dos Mira rigolait. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce que Mademoiselle Strauss leur avait préparé... Mais Lucy avait la certitude quelle allait en bavée... Natsu était loin de se douté que lui aussi allait morfler d'une façon ou d'une autre..._

* * *

**Alors ? reviews ?**

**Et même si le prologue ne vous as pas plu, essayer lire la suite quand même ^^**


	2. 1er décembre : Danse la bunny girl !

**Me voilà pour ce premier jour d'un mois de décembre. Merci aux quelques personnes qui me suivent, cela fait vraiment trèèèès plaisir !**

**BONNE LECTURE ;)**

* * *

1 décembre :_ Danse la bunny girl !_

La pale lueur du soleil de décembre pointait son nez sur Magnolia, la ville se réveillait petit à petit. La ville se réveillait, les gamins commençaient à hurler, les chiens aboyer... SALETÉ DE CABOTS ! Je me frotte les yeux, énervée par ce chien à la noix qui m'a réveillée. Je regarde par la fenêtre, et je vois voger les marchants sur le fleuve de Magnolia. Je me relaisse tomber sur mon oreillé dans un soupir.

- Pourquoi tu soupires Luce ? demanda une voix toute proche de moi

- Natsu ! Pourquoi t'es encore là ?! Et HAppy vire moi tes griffes de là !

- Ben, il y rien de mieux qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil après une mission, expliqua Natsu en baillant

Il était assis sur le canapé de Lucy.

- T'as un lit ! Je lui réplique d'un ton que je veux hargneux

- Méééé ! On dort bien ici ! dit l'exceed

- Oui, mais c'est mon lit ! Mon appart et mon canapé, hein Natsu ?!

-...

- Ouais mais t'aimes bien quand on est là ! pouffa Happy

- Nan ! je rétorque en rougissant

- Menteuse !

Énervée je me lève et je me dirige vers la salle de bain et je la ferme à clé, pour éviter toute intrusion indésirée.

**...**

Accompagnée de Natsu et Happy j'arrive à la guilde, et je salue Mira et Levy qui discutent. Je scrute la guilde des yeux, et je remarque que Grey et Erza ne sont pas là...Au moins ça évitera a Natsu de casser toute la guilde. Je m'assois en face de Mira, qui est devant un meuble recouvert d'un grand drap rouge, que je vois pour la première fois.

- Coucou lu-chan ! me salue la jeune mage des mots

- Yo Levy-chan

Mira m'adresse un clin d'oeil. Qu'est ce qu'elle va me sortir encore ?

- Alors Lucy, prête ?

- Hein ?!

- Prête pour ton premier défi ?

Je lui donne une réponse peu emballée. Elle se tourne et enleva le drap rouge. Un scintillement vert illumina la guilde. Oh ! Mirajane ressemblait à un martien. Sa peau luisait sous se grand sapin dessiné au stylo magique. Natsu s'approche et essaye de posée sa main sur le sapin, mais celle-ci passe à travers.

- C'est beau non ? Me demande la mage de take over

- euh...

- Mais Mira, pourquoi tes capacités de dessin son telles inférieures à la moyenne ? demande Levy

- Mais eeeuh ! Réplique celle ci vexée

- Bon , c'est quoi ça ? je demande intriguée par cet étrange sapin avec des chiffres.

- Mais voyons Lucy c'est ton calendrier !

- Hein ?! Ce truc hideux ?

- C'est méchant Lucy ! me dit elle en faisant la moue

- T'aurais pu demander à Readers !

-...

-...

- Donc, regarde, si tu touche le 1 le défi de la journée s'affichera !

- Chouette ! je dis ironiquement

Je passe derrière le comptoir, et je rejoins Mira. Je suppose que ma peau luit aussi. Alors je touche le 1. Et une lumière rosée scintille dans la guilde. Des Oh! de surprise retentissent dans la guilde. Je lis. Je lis mon défi quand je tombe à la renverse. C'est écrit : Danse sur Shoby doo wa de Gajil en bunny girl. NOOOON. Pourquoi une telle souffrance ?

- Alors t'es contente Lucy ? me demande Mira

- Magnifique !

- Nan, mais t'es contente ? Me redemande celle-ci surprise

- Je disais ça ironiquement !

- Héhé ça va être drôle lance Natsu

- Sadique !

Il passa encore sa main a travers le sapin, mais cette fois il tomba à terre

- Natsu t'es stupide ! Ricane Happy

- T'as dis quoi ? répétè celui-ci pour être sur de ce qu'il avait entendu

- T'es idiot ! Le nargue le petit chat bleu

Natsu se lança à sa poursuite et par malheur il percute Grey qui vient d'entrer à la guilde. Je vous laisse deviné la suite ( note de l'auteure : j'avais pas le gout de l'écrire)  
Mirajane sort d'on ne sais ou mon costume et je soupire. Elle me force à aller me changer, et elle demande à Levy de dire à gajil de se mettre en place. Quand je rentre dans la petite pièce servant d'infirmerie je vois Gajil se dirigé vers la scène. Pourquoi je dois subir ça ?_  
_

**...**

- Aller Lucy me presse Mirajane en me tirant par les mains

Je soupire. Et je sort. Je monte sur la scène la gorge nouée. J'ai aucune envie de faire ça moi ! Je ne dirige vers Gajil avec nochalance.

- Tu dois danser ! Gihi !

- Ta geule.

Les rideaux s'ouvre, et je vois nos camarades qui nous regardes, enfin qui me regarde, surtout les garçons... La honte... Gajil commence à gratter ses cordes qui dégage un son ignoble. Il ne s'est pas amélioré depuis la dernière fois. Et comme mon défi est de danser, je commence à remuer les larmes au coin des yeux...

- Peu de guildes étaient prêtes a m'employer, même un loup solitaire peut avoir envie de compagnie. Danse la bunny girl

Alors je remue encore un peu plus en me dirigeant vers la droit puis vers la gauche... Je remue les fesses (n.d.a: comme le clans des fesses dodus lol ^^ ). Les autres sifflent, me regardent, nous regardent, boivent, et rigolent, moi je danse à contre cœur...

- Il peu même chanter pour d'anciens ennemis qu'il voit comme des amis.

Il gratte toujours ses cordes. Je remarque que Natsu commence à ne plus tenir en place. Chouette ! J'espère qu'il va provoquer une baston comme ça la torture sera finie !

- Colourfull, coulourfull, shooby doo wa une mélodie d'amouhour métallihique doo doo doo sha la la shooby doo wa

Et là, c'est le drame. Natsu à la bonne idée de dire à Gajil.

- Change de disque ! C'est n'importe quoi !

- Ta gueule la Salamandre.

Fin du dialogue. Natsu se jette sur Gajil qui se met à taper le mage de feu avec sa guitare, Natsu attrape la chaise qui percute Grey qui s'énerve et qui bouscule Elfman qui bouscule Erza ( et son fraisier). Et moi je vais me cachée sous le bar ou il y a déjà Mirajane.

- T'as bien dansé me dit elle

- Je me suis tapé la honte oui !

Je tourne la tête pour éviter le tonneau de Kanna et je vois me fringues. Je soupire de soulagement. Je les prends et je vais me changer. Quand je veux me coiffer je remarque que j'ai perdu les oreilles. Bof, pas grave. Quand je ressort la baston est fini. Natsu dort sur une chaise, Grey est nu, Erza savoure un autre fraisier... Tout est redevenu normal. Je remarque les oreille de lapin prêt de Natsu et je les prends, je lui les pose sur la tête. Je ris intérieurement... Quelle méchante fille je fais.

**...**

Je me roule en boule dans mon lit après cette longue journée. Quand je commence a m'endormir on toque à la vitre. Je grogne de mécontentement. J'ouvre à Natsu. Et je me met à rigoler et Happy aussi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a demande Natsu

- Les oreilles !

- Quoi ?

Il passe sa main sur sa tête et découvre avec horreur les oreilles de mon costume...

- Celui qui à fait ça je le défonce !

- Alors, tu vas me défoncer, moi ta gentille coéquipière ?

- Oh que oui !

Un rictus se forme sur son visage, et il commence à me faire des gili ! Je déteste ça ! Le pire c'est que Happy l'aide...

Plus tard on s'endort après une bonne partie de rigolade.

Ainsi ce termine la 1er jour avant Noël.

* * *

**Alors ce 1 er chapitre vous à plus ?**


	3. 2 déc : Satanés fraisiers !

**Merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^**

* * *

2 décembre :_ Youpi ! J'ai vomi ! Satanés fraisiers..._

Le chaude coulait sur ma peau. Je me frottait avec le gant, un douce odeur envahi mes narines, Hum, il sent vraiment bon le gel douche que j'ai acheté hier. Le bonheur de la douche s'estompa quand un cliquetis se mit à résonner dans mon appart. Natsu et Happy sans doute.. Prise de panique, je m'enroule dans ma serviette rose pâle. La porte de la salle de bain n'est pas fermée à clé alors, c'est idiots sont capables de tout. Je sort, et je vois happy fouiller dans mon frigo.

- Elle est nulle Lucy, elle a pas de poison ! s'exclame le petit chat bleu

- Qui qui est nulle ? je lui demande énervée

- Ahhh Lucy ! Je croyais que t'était toujours à la douche ! Fit un Happy apeuré

- Je vais te faire bouffer les moustaches !

- Natsu aide moi Lucy me fait peur !

Happy se met à voler.

- Natsu à disparu ! S'exclama Happy

- Merde !

Il va encore faire des conneries... Je me met à se recherche et je le découvre sous ma couette ! Alors j'attrape un oreiller et je le lui balance à la tronche.

- Mmmm Lucy ! Râle t'il

- Quoi ?

- Je m'endormais moi !

- Ouais bah t'es dans mon lit là ! Salopard !

- S'est méchant Luce !

- Pff !

Je le tire par le bras, sauf que je suis juste en serviette. Alors je le lâche et je vais me changer énervée. Quand je ressort de ma salle de bain, et ils ont disparuent. J'attrape mon manteau et je me dirige à grand pas vers la guilde. Sur la route je croise les matelots qui voguent sur la canal.

Je passe les portes de la guilde toujours énervée. Je vois Natsu qui se chamaille avec Grey et Happy qui discute avec Carla. Je m'approche de Grey et je lui dit

- Tu veux pas foutre une bonne raclée à Natsu pour moi ?

- si tu veux, mais pourquoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard !

Alors Grey se jette sur Natsu, et je me dirige vers Happy. Happy prend peur...

- Lucy veux tu m'excuser ? me demande Happy

- D'accord, je lui réponds en soupirant.

Il se met à sourire, je me tourne et vois Natsu, avec une grosse marque rouge sur la joue. Et Grey à les lèvres en sang... Je me dirige vers Mirajane, je la salue et un drôle de bruit est émit de mon ventre.

- T'as faim ? me demande Mira

- Oui j'ai pas déjeuné se matin à cause de Natsu et Happy...

- Qu'est ce qu'il ont fait encore ?

- Happy m'a traité de nulle et Natsu à envahit mon lit...

Elle me tapote l'épaule en signe de désolante. Je dirige vers la sapin dessiné au stylo magique. Je tape sur le 2. Le même phénomène que la veille se produit.

- Ca tombe bien Lucy me dit Mirajane

- Hein ?

Je lis : Manger plus de fraisiers qu'Erza. Horreur, je vais perdre ! Pauvre de moi!

- Alors, contente ?

- Non !

Erza elle par contre à des fraises dans les yeux. Mirajane sort de on ne sait ou des fraisiers... Elle les pose sur un table, ou de chaque coté de celle ci il y a une chaise.

- Erza, Lucy, vous voulez le faire maintenant ?

- OUI ! répond une Erza enthousiaste

-...

Je vais m'asseoir à contre cœur sur ma chaise. Erza fait de même. Levy se place à coté de moi, et Grey à coté de Erza. Apparemment, ils vont devoir compter le nombre de fraisier qu'on va engloutir. Natsu voulait le faire pour moi, mais Mira à refuser, car il ne sais compter que jusqu'à 10... ( nda : désolé, je crois que je fait trop passer Natsu pour un imbécile...) Mira nous mets des bavoirs... Waaa la honte, je le repose tout de suite. Les autres membres de la guilde, nous regardent comme la veille.

- GO ! Lance Mirajane

Je me jette sur un fraisier, je crève trop la dalle ! 1 er fraisier, 2ieme fraisier... Au 5 ième je suis calée sauf que Erza en est déjà à son 11ieme... J'en avale un 6 ième puis 7 ieme un 8 ieme avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Je me sens ballonée. Levy m'encourage, de toute façons c'est perdu d'avance. 9 ieme. 10 ieme et 11ieme. Et la c'est le drame. Je me sens nauséeuse. J'avale avec difficulté mon 13 ième bout de fraisier. Le 14 ième ne passe pas. Je vomis tout. Sur mes cuisses... Beuh... Je m'effrondre sur la table, me tête tombe dans un fraisier. Levy panique.

- Lu-chan !

- mmmm

J'entends Grey dire 29 ième. Elle a quoi a la place de l'estomac Erza ? Levy m'aide à me redresser et me frotte le visage à l'eau froide. Mira m'accompagne jusqu'au douches de la guilde. Je me douche, je suis toute molle et toute patteuse. Ma tête est prise dans un étau. Tous ça au cause de fraisier. Quelle ironie...

Je ressort de la douche, je vais voir Mira et je la remercie, pour ce défi ultra génial. Non mais sérieusement quelle idée de nwouck ! Je la salue, je salu Levy et Grey. Je voulais dire au-revoir à Erza, mais celle-ci engloutissait toujours ses fraisiers. Je rentre. J'ai oublier de dire au-revoir à Natsu. Bof il m'en voudras pas.

Je marche le long du canal, je crois que je vais encore vomir...

Youpi, j'ai vomi, satanés fraisiers, chez moi en plus... Beuh, c'est très agréable ! Maintenant ça pu, et en plus je vais devoir nettoyer... Quelle journée merdique. Et pour ne rien arranger Natsu décide de se la ramener avec Grey et Happy, comme si j'avais besoin de ça... Bref, qu'elle belle journée ! J'espère que demain sera mieux...

Ainsi se termine la journée du 2 décembre pour notre adorable blonde.

* * *

**Désolé se chapitre est assez court, et les défis peut être trop simples... Pas d'inquiétude les amis ! Les prochains seront de plus en plus pénibles ( ou pas ) pour Lucy ;)**


	4. 3 décembre : Elles sont rares !

**Avant ce chapitre, je voudrais dire un grand merci à tous les lecteurs ( je veux pas me lancer des fleurs, mais cette fic à plus de succès que ce que je pensais ^^ ) **

**Réponse à Guest : Oui, j'ai déja prévu une scène avec tous les garçons !**

**Et merci aux autres ( Qyumi, Xelynna, Ayaka Kunerai etc... ) Sur ce Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

3 décembre : _les filles qui lui filent entre les mains sont rares !_

Le moment fatidique a sonné, J'appuie sur le trois. La guilde baigne dans la lueur rosée du dessin au stylo magique de Mirajane. Mon visage se crispe de surprise, de mécontentement. Natsu se tend à coté de moi. Mirajane se met à sourire. Non, mais quelle sadique celle la, sous ses allures d'ange se cache un vrai démon, c'est le cas mais bon... Erza, est surprise, et Grey ne réagit, ce type s'en fous... Bref, je suis dans la merde, pourquoi, Mirajane aime me tourturer de la sorte ? Quand Noël arrivera, je serai morte !...

La Mirajane me sourit

- Contente ?

- Super dit je ironiquement avec un sourire faux

- Bah... Ça va être drôle !

- Méchante ! Je veux pas mourir ! je dis en pleurnichant, je veux pas me faire tuer par cet imbécile de Sting moi !

- Viens chez moi Lucy, j'ai une surprise ! Je t'ai préparée une tenue pour l'occassion !

- T'inquiète Luce je serais avec toi ! Si il essaye de te faire du mal, j'lui foutrais une taule dans la tronche ! S'exclame Natsu

- Je pense pas que ce type, accepte de se faire insulter de Salopard ! Continue Erza

Car oui, Mirajane souhaite définitivement ma mort. Au jourd'hui je dois aller voir le grand Eucliffe des saber tooth et je dois l'insulter de salopard... Et Mirajane me tire par la main, elle a même préparée une tenue pour l'occasion...

**...**

- Tu vois Lucy tu es magnifique ! me dit Mirajane

- Euh tu es sur ?

- Mé oui !

C'est peu convaincue que je me regarde une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Je porte une jupe friponne rouge, avec des collants noirs. Mon haut était un débardeur jaune ( avec un énorme décolté...) , avec un blouson en cuir. Comme chaussure je porte des botes noirs à talons.

**...**

- Natsu ! On part ! Hurla Mirajane dans toute la guilde.

Je regarde Natsu. Horreur ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il cet abruti heureux ?

- Qu'est ce que t'as Natsu ? je lui demande

- Mais Luce, t'as vu tes fringues ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Mais...

- Quoi mais ?

-...

- Mais Natsu arête de regarder Lucy de la sorte c'est indécent ! fit Mirajane d'un ton moqueur

- Hein ? S'écria le concerné

- Fait pas l'innocent, tu bavais presque, et personnellement heureusement que je suis pas dans ta tête parce que je devine facilement à quoi tu penses

! lui lança ma meilleure amie

- Hein ? je m'exclame en rougissant

- Mais je suis un mec près tout non ? répliqua Natsu

- Ca c'est un homme, et un gamin aussi ! Fit elfman

- Ah bon moi qui croyais que s'était un abruti fini sans rien entre les jambes ! S'exclama Grey

- T'as dit quoi le caleçon parlant ? Rétorqua Natsu qui se jeta sur Grey sans attendre

Dans le brouhaha de la baston j'arrive à discerner quelques mots, quelques insultes. 4 mots me murent hors de moi. Toi incapable mater Lucy. Les mots sont ceux de Grey, et surement qu'il les adressaient à Natsu. Je me transforme en Erza et je les attrapes chacun par les oreilles.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a Lucy ? me demandent t'il en cœur

- Ce qu'il y a ? Vous vous foutez de moi en plus ?

- Non ! firent t'il d'un air innocent

- Hahaha ! Sur certains points, vous entendez bien ! Ricana Erza

- Non mais c'est pas le moments de dire ça, moi je suis dans la mouise avec ces 2 idiots ! je lui lance à la figure

- Mais non, c'est signe que tu es plutot mignonne non ? Rétorque Erza

- Bref les mecs vous avez signer votre arrêt de mort ! Ricane Happy

Ils prennent leurs jambes à leurs cou, je rétien Natsu, par contre Grey me file entre les doigt ! le Salopard.

- Natsu tu vas souffrir !

- Non !

- Si !

Je commence à lui marteler le torse de mes points ! Et comme à chaque fois, il se met à rigoler, j'ai que ça comme moyen de défense, contre lui. Et je ne veux pas utiliser la magie ( même si contre lui, ben a part loki je crois qu'aucun de mes esprits me serais d'une grande utilité mais bon... ).

- t'es qu'un idiot heureux ! je lui dit

- Bwa haha !

- Rooh tu me fait flic !

Alors, je lui tourne le dos et j'attrape Mira en lui adressant un signe de tête style : vien on part. Natsu nous rejoins, et oui, il doit venir avec nous ! En plus je suis en rogne contre lui et Grey.

**...**

J'attends depuis une bonne demi heure déjà que ce dragon slayer prétentieux sort de sa guilde de violents avec son meilleurs l'exceed chiant, et son jumeau taciturne avec des lasers à la place des yeux, sans oublier le petite te adorable frosh !  
Je lit le weekly sorcerer, avec les jambes croisées, car oui Mira m'as donné des conseils, hum, on va dire de séduction (?)... Je mis le magazine avec attention, oui, je suis une fille j'aimeles potins ! surtout ceux de Jason, c'est marrant quand il écrit sur Natsu ! Ah tien un article sur lui. "Salamander aurait -encore, avec l'aide de ses coéquippier- détruit la moitié de la ville de crocus ! Malgré que dans l'équipe la plus fort de Fairy tail, Lucy en fait parti, cela n'aide pas à calmer les choses. Au contraire, on dirai même que celle là soit aussi violente que ses coéquipiers"... Merde ! Je disais quoi à l'instant déjà ?

Un vent froid me traverse, me provoquant des frisons. Qu'il se dépêche lui ! ah bah tien il arrive enfin, et comme Mirajane l'avait prédit, il viens vers moi.

- Salut poupée, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur

Dans un sourire crispé, je lui réponds

- Bonjour

- qu'est ce qu'une aussi jolie demoiselle fait toute seule ici ?

- J'aime bien aller dehors pour lire.

Je me met à trembler, j'ai froid. Je balance mes boucles ivoirines sur le coté, comme me l'as dit Mirajane. Il me sourit.

- Tu as froid ? me dit il en posant sa main sur a cuisse.

En cet instant je rougis. Mais pour qui il se prends ?

- Un peu

- Vien donc chez moi !

-...

Je ne préfère pas répondre, je croise son regard. Bon sang, c'est vrai qu'il a de beau yeux. Blond aux yeux bleus c'est rare. Je me gifle mentalement, non mais oh la je pense à quoi , c'est pas possible...

- Alors me redemande t'il en m'attrapant la main

- Non, je ne peu pas, j'ai déjà un rendez-vous

Gros mensonge. Il s'approche encore un peu plus de moi. Pas gêné lui !

- Tu sens le dragon ! s'exclame t'il

- Ah bon et alors ?

- Bah je peux pas mettre une fille qui sent le dragon dans mon lit !

- Mais t'es vraiment un pauvre type ! T'es odieux ! T'es vraiment un SA-LO-PARD !

Je lui colle un bonne baffe, je suis hors de moi la ! Mira et Natsu sortent du buisson ou ils étaient cachés. Sting reste sur le banc surement sonné. héhéhé ! Bien fait pour lui, je lui adresse un signe de la main et je rejoins mes amis.

- hahaha ! bien fait pour ce type lâcha Natsu

- Ouais ! t'es forte Lucy, parce que les filles qui lui filent entre les mains sont rares, continua Mira

- Moi j'ai pas trop aimé ses gestes, compléta Natsu

- Alors la je suis d'accord ! Je renchéri en lui lançant un sourire

Ainsi ce termine cette journée du 3 décembre pour Lucy.

* * *

**Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plû !? J'avoue j'ai un peu blaclé la scène avec Sting ( désolé )**


	5. 4 décembre : Un mot qui viens de naitre

**Préface : Merci j'ai de plus en plus de followers, ça me fait fait vraiment très plaisir ! ^^**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas celui que j'avais écrit à la basse désolé, celui que j'avais écrit à la base était beaucoup plus long. Désolé **

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

4 décembre :_ Un mot qui viens de naitre..._

Comment est ce qu'on à fait pour ce retrouver dans une situation pareille ? hein expliquer moi ! Enfin, je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de vous expliquer. Je suis entrain de serrer Grey dans mes bras, parce qu'il est en train de pleurer à cause de moi. Et si il s'arrete pas vite fait bien fait je pleurer avec lui, le pire c'est qu'il veut pas me lâcher, enfin je suis bien comme ça. Même si je préfère être dans les bras de Natsu car lui il a le corps tout chaud. Alors que Grey il est tout gelé.

**_Attention rebobinage._**

- Je vais à la guilde, tu viens Natsu ?

- Ouais !

Et cet imbécile c'est encore ramener c'est moi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! Je prends mon manteaux et j'enfile mes bottes noires montantes. Oui, il fait froid dehors...

Plus tard, après que Natsu m'aie rattrapée d'une chute - à cause du verglas - on entre à la guilde. Aujourd'hui tout le monde est déjà là. Mirajane me sourit, et Erza aussi. Ah quelles sont gentilles.

- Coucou mira !

- Lucy !

- Oui, t'es un peu trop enthousiaste à mon gout, enfin, à cause du défi non ?

- Ouais !

Je soupire et je vais cliquer sur le quatre. Ça peut pas être pire qu'hier. Ouais, hier s'était vraiment affreux... La guilde baigne dans le rose. Et je lis : Chanter une chanson de Lyra... Patatra, le monde s'écroule autour de moi... Je chante pas super bien, malheur ,mais j'ai pris des cours de chants donc ça devrait allez. Quoi ? je me contredis, mais pas du tout.

- Alors Lucy, me demande Erza, tu vas chanter laquelle ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Celle que Lyra à chanter sur Galuna ! Il y a pas de doutes là dessus. Elle est tellement belle cette chanson. D'ailleurs, elle a fait pleurer Grey.

- Celle qu'on a entendu sur Galuna !

- Oh, celle qui a fait pleurer Grey dit Happy

- Oui celle là.

- Une chanson qui a fait pleurer Grey ? demande Erza choquée

- Oui...

A l'intérieur de moi je me dis, heureusement qu'il est pas encore arrivé...

- Je t'ai préparée une tenue spéciale pour l'occasion ! s'enthousiasme Mira

Je soupire, mais bon , ça peut être un costume de bunny girl... Quoique ?

- C'est pas un costume de bunny girl ? je lui demande pour apaiser ma conscience

- Non t'inquiète, c'est une jolie robe

Je soupire de soulagement. Elle me tire dans l'arrière de la guilde. Oui oui, je ne peut pas attendre... Comme pour répondre à mes pansées mira dit

- non non on attends pas !

Pourquoi faut il qu'elle soit toujours aussi enthousiaste hein ? On passe dans la petite pièce à l'arrière du bar, et je vois Lisana assise sur le lit, un sac sur les genoux. Heart Keuz. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Non, elles n'ont pas pu acheter une robe pour l'occasion ?

- Vous l'avez acheter pour moi ?

- Oui, au fait, bonjour Lucy ! s'exclame Lisana

je lui adresse un hochement en signe de salut. Elle me tend le sac, et je l'ouvre. Un tissu bleu océan est au fond du sac, je l'attrape, et le dé-pli. Une jolie robe apparait alors sous mes yeux.

- Elle est trop belle !

- Oui ! répondirent les 2 sœurs Strauss en cœur

- Merci.

- Essaye la !

Alors je leurs obéit, elles se retournent. Je l'enfile. Waouh sans vouloir me vanter, elle me va super bien. Elle moule mes formes, les manches sont longues, elle va jusqu'aux genoux, décolleté est rond, avec sur un des coté un petit nœud blanc.

- Lucy, elle te va à ravir ! S'exclame Lisana

- oui.

- En scène !

- Hein ? non pitié !

Rien à faire les deux Strauss me tirent les bras. Et me poussent sur la scène. Les rideaux ne sont pas ouverts, et il y Fried, une harpe est coté de lui, décidément je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Il me sourit, alors je lui rends son sourire. Les rideau s'ouvrent, Mirajane me sourit, un sourire d'hypocrite ! C'est exactement pareil que le dernière fois, il y tous le monde qui me regarde. Natsu, Wendy et Happy aussi. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il vont faire une connerie... Le beau son de la harpe s'infiltre dans mes oreilles, c'est bien plus beau que Gajil. Mais je dois chanter !

- _Un mot qui viens de naitre, un mot qui disparait..._

Mais qu'est ce que je chante mal... Allez je me concentre, je ferme les yeux, et m'enivre de la mélodie.

- _Les mots qui sont en toi, continuent d'exister..._

Je scrute la guilde du regard, je stress trop... Il y a Grey... Le pire c'est qu'il me regarde, non il me dévisage, je referme les yeux...

- _Le temps semble s'areter et te donne du courage... Reprenons notre chemin..._

Je chante faux quand même, je suis pas Mirajane après tous...

- _Tu es devenu plus fort qu'avant, n'hésitons pas..._

C'est assez bizarre j'ai l'impression de bruler, faudrait vraiment qu'il arête de me regarder comme ça Grey, s'il veux pas que je me fasse tuer par Jubia.

- _Aie confiance en ce que je t'ai dis ce jour là..._

Et je m'arête, je connais pas la suite... Je rouvre les yeux, Natsu n'as pas mis le bordel ouf. Et Grey, et Grey... Je me précipite vers lui, et je l'enlace, mon corps agis tous seul, je voulais pas faire ça moi... Parce que je suis trop jeune pour mourir...

_**Fin rebobinage**_

Je le tien toujours dans me bras, ses "sanglots" s'arrentent, ça me soulage, alors je lâche, et je me dirige vers Natsu, qui commence à se battre avec Gajil. Mirajane me dit

- Très mignon tous ça dis donc... !

- Je me suis laissée allez c'est tout ! Arête de te faire des films ! Je lui dis en rougissant.

Grey, est redevenu Le Grey, parce qu'il se bat avec Natsu. Et moi je prends mes jambes à mon cou, Jubia veux ma peau parce que j'ai fait un calin à son " Grey-sama"... Faut pas qu'elle soit jalouse...

* * *

**Postface : Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre est pas trop guimauve à votre gout. Laissez moi votre avis ( même si c'est une critique )**

**Vous seriez plus NaLu ou GreyLu ? ( j'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin d'aide parce que j'ai envie de faire les deux, alors merci de répondre )**

**Alors demain, je vous promets de la romance ! ( c'est qu'elle prévoit tout Mirajane ;) )**


	6. 5 décembre : Je vais être bourrée !

**Préface : Rien à dire... Si merci encore :)**

* * *

5 décembre :_ Je vais être bourrée et toi tu dis que ça va être drôle_

- Mirajane t'es trop sadique ! Je lui hurle à la tronche

- Mais non Luce, ça va être drôle ! Dit Natsu tout content

- Je vais être bourrée et toi tu dis que ça va être drôle ? Idiot !

- Oui, si ça trouve tu ferras pleins de choses stupides !

- Ouais, ce que tu fais tous le temps des choses stupide ! Tous le temps et sans être ivre alors chut ! Je lui réplique hors de moi.

- Mé c'est méchant Lucy !

- Nan c'est la vérité la flamette ! Lance Grey, encore en caleçon.

Et pour ne pas arranger les choses depuis hier j'arrive plus à le regarder en face... Oh lalala. En plus je vais devoir défier mon amie alcoolique à un concours de boissons. Je suis pas dans la mouise ! Là, juste à coté de moi, elle semble aux anges, c'est tout bénef' pour elle. Grey est Natsu se battent encore.

- Alors Lucy, tu voudras le faire quand ?

- J'ai le choix aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

Hum réfléchissons.

- Ce soir ! Comme ça je pourrait allé me coucher direct après !

- oh mais c'est nul on va devoir attendre jusqu'a ce soir...

Elle détourna le regard. Moi aussi, et mon regard se pose sur tous les tonneaux de bières !

*La nuit était tombée*

Assise en face de moi, Kanna me défiait du regard. Devant moi, mon tonneau. A coté, Natsu et Erza, et ma cuvette prévue en cas de vomissement... Aujourd'hui, c'était Lisanna qui donnait le départ.

- GO

Et voilà, ça commence, alors j'attrape le tonneau que je porte avec difficulté. Un goute de bière ruisselle le long de ma joue. Pouah ! Ça à un gout horrible se truc ! Allez courage moi ! Je bois. Avec peine mais je bois. Kanna à déjà vidé un tonneau. Ca se voit que c'est une alcoolo dans l'âme... Je bois toujours, Erza m'encourage. Merci erza. En plus être encouragée par Erza, c'est plutôt rare.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'en suis toujours à mon premier tonneux à la moitié d'un quard disons, je sans mon esprit dériver...

Ivre, je m'effondre sur le sol. C'est bête Natsu n'as même pas eu le temps de me rattraper. Mais je me relève tout de suite, pris d'une énergie nouvelle et soudaine.

POV NATSU :

Merde, j'ai pas eu le temps de la rattrapée, j'espère quelle s'est pas fait mal. je me rapproche d'elle pour la relever mais elle le fait toute seule. Et d'un bon, elle monta sur la table. Elle se met à chanter. Pas comme hier, non, comme une fille complétement saoule, c'est vraiment horrible sa voix déraille...

- J'effleure la HIC table ou HIC tu n'est pas HIC

Mais quelle horreur, en plus, c'est la jolie chanson de Mirajane. Elle continue à chanter mais maintenant, elle se met à danser et Woa je vois bien ce que je vois. Par Zentopia ! Elle est en train de se déshabiller devant tous les membres de la guilde. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Son chant se transforme en un espèce de rictus imcompréhensible. Nan nan nan ! Elle va pas faire ça ? Merci Lisanna. Elle l'as retenu juste a temps. Elle allait enlever son débardeur. Et à voir la tête des autres ils étaient surement déçus. Moi aussi d'ailleurs... Comme pour me tirer de mes pensées, Lisanna m'appelle. J'y cours.

- Natsu, ramène là chez elle et tu la force à dormir, sinon tu l'assomme ok ?

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que !

Lucy se tortillait dans les bras de mon amie.

- Merde !

- Natsu surveille ton langage !

- Tu te prends pour Erza ?

- Prends là c'est tout, soupira la blanche.

Je l'attrape et je la porte, comme un sac a patate ? Nan, pas comme ça ! ça doit pas être confortable. je change de tactique, et je l'attrape comme une princesse, ouais vous voyez comment quoi. J'appelle Happy. Mais c'est qu'elle bouge la bougre, elle as de la force en plus. Je la tien plus fermement. Happy arrive, donc on part. les autres nous souhaites bonne chance. Ouais, merci les amis. Lucy grommele.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lucy ?

Aucune réponse, super ! Happy vole à coté de moi. En longeant le bord du canal, Lucy veux piquer une petite tête. Pas possible ça ! En plus elle est en débardeur !? Elle va attraper froid.

- Happy va chercher les fringues de Luce à la guilde.

- On arrive regarde

- Ah ouais.

Lucy arête pas de bouger, c'est vraiment chiant. Sur le palier de chez elle, le malheur nous tombe dessus. Comme si on avait besoin de ça.

- Happy ! On a oublier les clés !

- Ouais...

- Vas les chercher !

- J'y fonce !

Merde, je me retrouve avec une Lucy complétement bourrée sur les bras. D'ailleurs qu'est ce quelle fais là ? Non, mais elle est folle, elle va pas sauté quand même ! On est au 2 ieme étage !

Je me précipe vers elle, et elle s'éneve. pourquoi ?

- Natsu si tu approche je saute

- Hein, mais qu'est ce que tu me chante là ?

- Je saute à 3 !

- Mais t'es complétement dingue !

-1, 2..

Je l'attrape par la taille, au bon moment... ouf. Je la lâche pas, on c'est pas ce qu'elle est capable de faire... Elle se débat... Happy reviens au plus vite, sinon je vais pas survivre !

- Calme toi Luce je lui dit

- Non ! Je veux bouger danser chanter ! Yeah !

- Mééé !

Pas de doute elle est folle. En plus les voisins vont se demander se que c'est ce remue ménage. Je veux pas être areter par le conseil pour tapage nocturne moi ! Je lui plaque la main sur la bouche, et la colle au mur. Héhé, elle n'as plus d'échapatoire ! ( ça fait un peu violeur comme phrase non ? )

- Calme toi Luce...

- Meeeeuh !

Je sais pas se qu'elle dit mais bon.

- Ache mi Natdsu ! ( lache moi Natsu )

- NON

- Si !

- Mais puisque je te dis non !

- Bé tu aura vilu ! ( bien, tu l'auras voulu )

- Qu'est ce que aaaaAAAAAARRRRGGGG !

- Hihi

Je m'éfrondre au sol, je souffre trop, mais ma parole elle est complétement barge, pourquoi elle m'a mis un cou de pieds la ou ça fait bien mal. Aoutch, je peux pas me lever. Faut à tout prix que je garde un œil sur elle, elle est capable de tout ! je me retourne comme je peux, comme ça je la voie. Elle me regarde.

- Merde Luce, tu m'as fait mal !

Elle se penche vers moi, et elle s'assoie juste à ma droite. Elle s'est calmée on dirait.

- Désolé Natsu...

- Pas grave.

Et là tous redégenere, elle se met à ricaner, moi qui croyait que s'était fini, en faite non. Au contraire c'est encore pire, elle rit bruyamment. Une ombre bouge au 1er étage. C'est peut être Happy. Mais c'est pas son odeur... D'ailleurs c'est quand qu'il arrive ? Lucy se penche encore plus sur moi. La ça deviens gênant vraimant...

- Lucy qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Moi ?

- Oui toi ! Aaaaa mais recule !

- Hum pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'e-

Alors je perds complétement les pédales, je sais qu'elle est bourrée mais là c'est vraiment pas bien, demain elle s'en souviendra pas, Stop ! Je la repousse violemment.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris de faire Lucy ? Hein ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Tu le sait très bien !

Je suis vraiment énervé là.

- Non je le sais pas !

- T'es chiante comme fille ! T'avais pas à faire ça pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée, je sais que tu es bourrée mais quand même ! Demain tu te souviendras de rien, mais moi si ! Alors calme toi !

Happy arrive

- Natsu ! J'ai les clés ! Et comment ça se fait que vous soyez aussi rouge ?

- Rien du tout ! Ouvre !

- J'ouvre que si tu me le dis !

- Elle m'a embrassé ! Allez ouvre !

J'attrape Lucy et je la porte jusqu'a son lit. Malheureusement elle va pas s'endormir comme ça. J'en ai vraiment marre ! J'ai qu'une envie s'est de me coucher, alors je lui met un poingt dans le ventre et elle tombe raide sur le matelas. Happy me regarde choqué, c'est la 1 ere fois que je la frappe. Mais là s'était pour la bonne cause. Je la regarde une dernière fois et je me tourne vers Happy, il ne comprends pas pourquoi on dort pas avec Lucy. J'ai pas envie que demain matin elle me pose 1000 et une questions parce qu'elle se souviendra pas de la veille. Tant mieux si elle s'en souviens pas. Parce que ce qu'ellle à fait s'était pas sincère, elle était saoule rien de plus, poutant en cet instant là j'avais eu l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Je suis sur que si ça avait été Grey, elle aurait fait pareil... S'est ce que je me tue d'essayé d'expliquer à Happy mais il ne comprends pas... Je suis vraiment dans la merde... Tous ça a cause de toi Mirajane !

Après un 5 décembre mouvementé, Natsu avait fini par s'endormir, avec un happy qui faisait que dire c'est beau l'amour !

* * *

**Postface : Alors ça vous à plu, bon c'était pas de la romance à proprement parler mais bon... Le NaLu à fait l'unanimité, mais pas d'inquiétude Nausi-san et les autres qui voulait du GreyLu, il y en aura après ;) Même quelqu'un qui m'as dit qu'elle voulait du LoLu...**

**( Shemi night elf ! Soit fière de toi ! Maintenant ça me stress quand je poste un chapitre parce que je sais que tu vas le lire... )**

**A demain, avec une énorme surprise ( agréable ou pas ) pour Lucy !**


	7. 6 décembre : Allez Grey, on danse !

**Préface : Rien de particulier à dire... A part merci encore ^^ ( ce chapitre est plutôt long je trouve )  
**

* * *

6 décembre :_ Allez Grey, on danse !_

Je me reveil, avec un mal de tête horrible. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je me leve et je me dirige à la salle de bain, pour prendre un cachet. Puis je me rend compte qu'il n'y a pas Natsu et Happy. Chose plus qu'inhabituelle. Bof, peut être qu'il voulait dormir cher lui. Je m'habille, mais ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Pourquoi ? Je cherche dans mes souvenirs de la veille. Je me souviens de tout ! Le défi ! j'avais bu, puis j'étais tombée de ma chaise, puis plus rien... Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé après ? Je me dirige vers la sortie, et j'enfile mes bottes et je me rends à la guilde.

- Yo Mira !  
- Yo ? Tu te prends pour Natsu ?  
- Hum...

Je scrute la guilde des yeux, et je le vois, qui est assis, il a l'air bien calme...

- Dis tu sais ce qu'il a Natsu ?  
- Non Lucy, mais dis moi, tu te souviens pas de ce que vous avez fait hier soir quand il t'as ramenée chez toi ?  
- Non ! Et mais c'est lui qui m'a raccompagnée ?  
- Oui  
- Ben pourtant il était pas chez moi ce matin.  
- Parce qu'il dort chez toi ? me demande Mira soudain intéressée  
- Non ! Enfin si ! Mais s'est pas ce que tu crois, on dort juste dans le même lit !  
- Dans le même lit ?  
- Mais mira on fait rien de... uais enfin tu comprends ! tu peux demander à Happy ! Parce que qui dit Natsu dit Happy !  
- Mouais, mais tu te souviens de rien concernant hier soir ? continua la blanche  
- Non, juste que j'ai mal à la tête !  
- Va demander à Natsu !  
- Non regarde il dort !

Je me dirige vers le sapin lumineux et je clique sur le 6. La guilde voit la vie en rose le temps d'un instant. Et je découvre le défi. Danse avec Grey ou Natsu. OWA !

- C'est quoi ce défi Mira ?  
- Ben t'as lu non !

Je regarde la guilde quand je le repère. Je m'approche de lui et je lui explique le topo.

- Pourquoi avec moi ? t'aurais pas pu choisir l'autre allumette ?  
- Tu vois Natsu danser toi ? Allez Grey, on danse !  
- Nan ! Mais à mon avis je suis pas mieux que lui.  
- je suis sure du contraire !

Et ont se met à rigoler. Je l'attrape par la main, ce contact est vraiment agréable, sa main est fraiche pas toute moite comme celle de Natsu, d'ailleurs pourquoi je le compare tous le temps à lui ?

- Attends Lucy ont est censé danser quoi ?  
- Un slow enfin je crois que c'est ça...  
- Quoi ?

Il ce met à rougir, c'est vraiment bizarre venant de sa part.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prends Grey ?  
- Rien, c'est juste que la dernière fois que j'ai danser s'était avec Ultear...  
- Hein mais c'estla révèlation du siècle ça ! C'est bien mignon dis moi.  
- Roo mais c'est bon...  
- Je te taquine c'est tout, je suis pas Mirajane moi

Je le tire vers le milieu de la guilde, ou Mira et Laxus on enlevé les tables pour faire une piste de danse improvisée. Mira est sur la scène, elle va chanter, j'aime quand s'est elle, sa voix est si mélodieuse et douce. Elle nous fait un signe de la main que j'interprète comme voulant dire : tu peux y aller. Elle commence à chanter en jouant du piano.

-**_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_**

Je m'enivre de la musique, et guidé par Grey on commence à danser. C'est si agréable cela faisait depuis longtemps. Ouais avant il y avait des réceptions avec mon père, ma vie d'avant.  
On continue à danser sur la belle musique de Mira, puis Lisana va chercherNatsu enfin le réveillé plutôt et ils nous rejoingnent. Ils sont choupinous tous les continue à chanter.

- **_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_**

Elle nous observe, et son regard en dis long sur ses pensées : Qu'il sont mignons ! Elle lance un regard et dit

- Changer de partenaire ! _**Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance.**_

Je me détache de Grey, puis j'attérie dans les bras de Natsu en une fraction de seconde, et Lisana dans ceux de Grey. Et jubia est pas là, ouf, sinon Lisana et moi on se serait fait étriper... C'est la catastrophe avec Natsu, il danse comme un pied !

- Natsu on t'as jamais appris à dancer ?  
- Parce que tu crois que ça sait dancer un dragon p't'être ?  
- Mais, non, mais quand vous étiez enfant, t'as jamais dansé avec Lisana ?  
- Non !

Son ton était, hum, je sais pas, peut être un peu agressif

- C'est pas la peine de dire ça si méchament ! Grey je peux revenir danser avec toi ?

Je me dirige vers Grey et Lisana vers Natsu.

- Luce je l'entends murmurer dans mon dos.  
_**- Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man**_

La musique s'arete. Je regarde Grey qui me sourit, au moins lui il est pas de mauvaise humeur. Mira s'approche de nous :

- Alors ça vous à plu ?  
- Magnifique Mira !

Je lui adresse un sourire et je vais voir Lisana qui parle avec Natsu.

- Lisana, je peux te parler 30 secondes ?  
- Oui Lucy !

On sort de la guilde, sauf qu'il fait froid.

- Avec toi aussi Natsu est désagréable ?  
- Nan, mais Lucy s'est peut être à cause d'hier  
- Hier ?!  
- Oui...  
- Merci Lisana

Je vais voir Natsu, une petite discution s'impose. Je l'attrape par l'écharpe.

- Natsu, Happy, j'a besoin qu'on parle !  
- Hum ?  
- Chez moi !

Ils me suivent, et je salue Erza et Mira ( qui se demande bien se qu'on va faire ) au passage. Sur le chemin du retour Natsu me rattrappe à plusieurs reprises, à cause du verglas. En bas de mon "immeuble" je salue la proprio, et elle nous regarde méchament. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ? Sur le seuil de mon appartement je m'éffrondre sur le sol, en larme.

- Luce...  
- Pourqoui je suis exclue de mon appart hein ? j'ai rien fait moi !

En effet sur ma porte, un papier blanc avec un incription rouge " Exclusion temporaire pour tapage nocturne" trone au centre.

- Natsu faudrait peut être lui expliquer dit Happpy  
- M'expliquer quoi ?!  
- Ce qui s'est passé hier soir.  
- Allez y !

Je me cale contre la porte, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Natsu s'assoie en face de moi, et Happy viens sur mes genoux, je commence à lui caresser la tête.

- En faite, hier, tu était bourrée, et tu est tombée, tu te souviens de ça ?  
- Oui pleurnichai-je  
- Après je t'ai ramenée cher toi, et arrivé ici, on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait pas les clés, donc Happy est allé les chercher, et s'est là que tous est parti en live...  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
- Tu courrais de partout en hurlant et en chantant, après t'as essayé de sauté par la fenêtre, celle là dit il en la pointant du doigt  
- Hier j'avais vraiment pété un câble hein ? C'est pour ça que je suis exclu.  
- Luce... La suite est encore pire...  
- Ah bon ?  
- Ouais enfin pour moi surtout, t'es vraiment violente quand tu t'y mets.  
- Je, je je t'ai frappé ?

Il hocha la tête et continua son récit et moi je repart dans mes larmes.

- Pleure pas Luce d'accord ? même si tu m'as fait mal...  
- Hum...  
- Donc après je t'ai plaqué au mur, comme je pouvais, et tu pouvais plus bouger et tu disais es choses incompréhensible. Et là, j'ai souffert...  
- Je t'ai fait mal ?  
- Tu m'as foutu un cou de genoux là ou ça fait bien mal. Rien que d'y penser ça me fait mal...  
- Je suis désolé Natsu  
-... T'étais pas toi même donc bon... Mais tu devrais utiliser cette attaque en plein combat, c'est redoutable !  
- Continue s'il te plait.  
- Donc je suis tombé au sol comme une merde, et tu t'es assise à coté de moi, je pensais que tu t'étais calmée... Mais je m'étais trompé... Tu veux entendre la suite Luce ?  
- C'est si affreux que ça ?  
- Je dirai pas que s'est affreux mais bon...  
- Dis !  
- Tu m'as embrassée...

Le monde a soudain basculé, et je me suis mise à pleurée, encore. En plus je me souviens même plus comment c'était... C'est pour ça qu'il était secoué...

- Natsu tu m'as laissé faire ?  
- Non, je t'ai repoussée, et Happy est arrivé.  
- Wooo...  
- Mais ça m'as pas dérangé t'inquiète  
- Mouais...  
- Mais vu que t'étais pas toi, s'était pas sincère, c'est ça qui m'as gêné...  
- Vous êtes mignons roucoula Happy  
- La ferme !  
- Désolé Natsu...

Et je l'ai pris dans les bras. J'avais oublié Happy, du cou il se retrouva comprimé entre Natsu et moi. Tant pis...

- Luce lâche moi...  
- Non on est bien comme ça ! Je suis vraiment désolé Natsu pour hier... Vraiment désolé... D'ailleurs, je regrette de ne pas m'être souvenu...  
- Hein ?  
- Rien oublie...

Qu'est ce qu'il m'as pris de lui dire ça ? Quand une idée me frôla l'esprit.

- Mais je vais habiter ou moi ?  
- Chez nous !  
- Vous avez un lit au moins ?  
- Ben quand même ! enfin si un hamac tu appelle ça un lit...

Je dévale les escalier pour allez voir la propriétaire, faut que je récupérè mes fringues quand même !

Sans suis un une longue discution avec la propiétaire pour Lucy. Demain sera t-il un jour meilleur ?

* * *

**Postface : Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais les paroles de la chanson de Mira, sont les paroles du refrain de WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN de BRUNO MARS (j'aime ce chanteur)**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Vous avez vu, elle est super la suprise de Lucy, chouette, elle est excleue de son appart, la pauvre...**

**Et je sais pas si vous avez lu le dernier scan, mais moi j'ai trop envie d'avoir la suite !**

**A demain :3**


	8. 7 décembre : Happy bouffe pas le poisson

**Préface : merci et bonne lecture**

* * *

7 décembre : _Happy bouffe pas le poison_

_- Vous êtes virée de l'appartement pour tapage nocture !_

_- Mais s'il vous plaît madame, je n'ai nul par ou aller ! sanglota la jeune femme blonde_

_- Et votre ami aux cheveux roses peut pas vous héberger ? lui demande la "grosse" femme_

_- Mais..._

_- Laisser moi réfléchir, peut être que je vous autoriserai à revenir, un jour_

_- un jour... pleurniche la blonde  
_

Je me réveil d'un cou, je vien de faire un cauchemar... Je soupire et je regarde autour de moi.

- Mais c'est pas chez moi !

- Hum, qu'est ce que tu dis Luce ?

- Natsu ?!

Mince, je viens de me rappeler de mon exclusion, et de pourquoi je suis ici, chez Natsu et Happy. Alors en fait, s'était pas un cauchemar, juste mes souvenirs de la veille...

- T'as bien dormi ? me demande happy

- Hum, j'ai un peu mal au dos, si c'est ce que tu appelles un lit Natsu, il y a du souci à se faire !

- Mais c'est confortable un hamac ! Et puis j'ai été gentil, regarde, moi je dors par terre.

- Si tu le dis, je peux prendre un douche ?

- Elle là-bas la salle de bain Lucy ! Dit happy en pointant du doigt un porte au fond de la grande pièce qui sert de chambre, de salon, et du cuisine, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Je me lève et je me dirige vers l'endroit indiqué par Happy. Au passage je trébuche sur des habits...

- Dites vous ranger des fois ? Non mais vous avez pas honte !

- Non, enfin, le dernière fois qu'on la fait s'était avant la disparition de Lis' !

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi vous le faites plus maintenant ?

- Parce que Liasana elle nous obligeait à la faire !

- Et plus maintenant ?

- Ben elle viens plus ici donc...

- Ben, je faire comme elle ! Parce que puisse que je suis condamnée à habiter ici pendant une durée indéterminée, vous allez me faire le plaisir de ranger tout ça !

- Mé !

- Au boulot et que ça saute et pas de contestations sinon je vais me transformer en Erza d'accord ?!

- O-Oui !

- Natsu, lucy est terrifiante ! s'exclama le petit chat bleu

- Happy, tu veux que je dise à Charuru de manger du poisson sous tes yeux sans même pouvoir y toucher ?

- N-Non !

- Au travail alors !

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, et elle est encore plus en bazar que ce que je pensais. Mais comment font-ils pour vivre dans cette crasse ? Énervée, je resort de la salle de bain.

- Oh mais il y a de l'abus là ! Natsu comment tu fais pour te doucher dans un bordel pareil ? Et sors du lit !

- Bah...

- Je me doucherais à la guilde et leve toi, et aide Happy, si tu veux pas je mettre en place un moyen pour te torturer !

- Aye !

- Allez nettoyé bon sang de bonsoir c'est pas compliqué quand même !

- S'est toi que le dis Luce

- Oh j'ai une idée !

Je vais vers ma valise, et je cherche mes clés.

- Ouvre toi pour des esprits, viens à moi Virgo !

- La servante ! s'exclament Natsu et Happy en cœur

- Vous m'appellée Lucy-hime ?

- Tu pourrais les aider à nettoyer ce bordel ?

- Bien !

- Allez, allez ! Bougez vous !

- Natsu lucy est un tyran te !

- Happy tu vas bouffer tes moustaches sous peu si tu continue ! Sur ce je vais a la guilde, bon nettoyage.

- Luce...

- Si vous venez à la guilde et que s'est pas propre ici vous êtes mort !

Je leurs adresse un bref signe de la main et pars en direction de la guilde, sans oublier de prendre mon manteau et des habits de rechange.

**...**

- Coucou Lucy ! S'exclame Mira

- Yo ! Je vais à la douche !

- mais t'y est pas allée chez Natsu ?

- je peux pas c'est trop crade !

Lisana s'approche de moi, pendant que je vais au fond de la guilde.

- Laisse moi deviné Lucy, ils ont pas fait le ménage ?

- Ils m'ont dit qu'il l'on pas fait depuis ta disparition, et ils m'ont aussi dit que tu les obligeai à le faire ! Je lui explique toujours énervée, ils pourraient faire un effort quand même !

- Ah... S'ils le font pas tu m'appelles et ils verront de quel bois je me chauffe !

- cool !

Sur cet échange avec Lisana, je me dirige vers la douche. Visiblement Erza y est aussi, il y a son armure. Je laisse l'eau couler sur ma peau. Alors comme ça Natsu et Happy faisaient le ménage avant, j'aurais peut être du rester, ça doit être comique. J'espère que Virgo sans sort avec eux. Lisana devait vraiment être très importante pour eux, heureusement qu'elle est revenue, je me dis quand même, j'espère que je lui ai pas piquée sa place. Enfin, les connaissant, ils me l'aurait fait savoir, peut-être...

- Alors Lucy prête pour aujourd'hui ? me demande Mira en souriant

- mouais...

Avec peu d'enthousiasme je me dirige vers la sapin lumineux, le même phénomène que les autres jours se produit. Pécher le plus de poisson possible pour Happy...

- Mais Mira c'est encore plus nul que d'habitude !

- C'est Happy qui m'as demander !

- Rhooo !

- Tu devrais y aller avec Happy et Natsu, le lac est surement gelé.

- Pfou... A ce soir ! Ah attends t'as des gâteaux, j'ai un petit creux moi.

- Si des fraisiers

- Oh non, rien que d'entendre se mot sa me donne la nausée

- Ou ça des fraisiers ? S'extasia Erza qui était arrivé au quart de tour

- Tien, et pour toi Lucy, j'ai un moelleux au chocolat ! **( nda : je sais pas si existe les moelleux au chocolat dans leur monde mais bon ... )**

- C'est parfait.

Mira alla chercher mon gâteau dans la réserve, et en 30 secondes et des poussières je l'avais englouti.

**...**

- Arg ! Mais vous avez fait quoi ? C'est grâce à Virgo que s'est aussi propre ! j'en suis sure !

En effet cher Natsu ça briait presque, et ça sentait le produit de nettoyage

- Oui ! S'exclama le petit chat bleu qui se jeta dans mes bras

- Happy tu vas mourir sur le champ !

- H-Hein ?

- T'as dis à Mira que tu voulais des poissons du cou je dois allez pécher aujourd'hui ! Et vous venez avec moi.

- Poisson ! S'exclama Happy en bavant

- Allez Natsu va t'habiller !

- Mais !

- Merci virgo, tu peux rentrer.

- Hum

- Dites les garçons, vous avez des cannes à pèches ?

- Oui juste là ! S'exclama Happy

- Mais vous en servez de porte manteau ? Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Natsu va te changer !

**...**

- Oh le lac est super beau tout gelé ! je m'exclame

- Ouais !

Je regarde l'épaisseur de la glace, elle fait au moins 20 cm.

- Mais comment on va faire un trou ?

- Comme ça !

Natsu posa sa main sur la glace, et avec ses flammes, un trou se forma.

- Wow super ! Moi je sais pas pécher donc Happy tu voudras le faire ? je lui demande avec un grand sourire

Ses pupilles de chat brilles

- Oh oui ! Pêcher poisson ! Pêcher poisson ! Pêcher poisson ! Pêcher poisson !

- Merci Happy mais c'est bon là on a compris.

- Mais luce tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je vais patiner !

Je m'approche de la glace, comme elle est épaisse je peu y aller dessus sans problème, puis prudemment je commence à patiner. Comme mes bottes sont toute plates, ça glisse tout seul.

- Waw ! Tu fais ça comment Luce ?

- Vien !

Je lui tend la main, et il s'approche de moi.

- T'inquiète elle est assez solide la glace.

- Mouais...

Je continue à tourbillonné sur moi même, ça faisait depuis tellement longtemps que j'avais pas fait ça.

- Tu fait comment Luce ?

- Ben, tu fait comme si tu courrais, mais sans décoller les pieds du sol. Comme ça regarde !

Je lui montre comment je fais, et il essaye de faire pareil; oulalala s'est pas gagner

- Si tu patine aussi bien que tu danses Natsu, on est pas sorti de l'auberge encore ! Je lui dit d'un ton taquin

- Qu'est ce que t'as dis ! Regarde !

Il s 'élance à toute vitesse, pour ce retrouver sur les fesses.

- Hahaha !

Happy nous regarde avec amusement, quand un poisson mord à l'hameçon.

- J'ai un poisson Lucy !

- Super !

Je vois Natsu qui reviens vers moi, moins vite. Et moi je continue, à patiner, l'air frais me fouette le visage. C'est vivifiant !

- 2 ieme poisson Lucy !

- Parfait ! Allez Natsu fait un petit effort, quand même !

- Plus facile à dire qu'a faire Lucy !

Je continu à patiner, et je lui attrape la main.

- Happy te fais d'idées, c'est juste pour l'aider !

J'anticipe parce que il nous sort tous le temps la même phrase...

J'asseye de la faire avancer, les minutes passe, il prends de l'assurance.

- Ah bah tu vois Natsu ! J'étais sure que tu finirai par y arriver !

- T'en était sure ?

- Ben oui, à chaque fois que tu veux gagner quelque chose tu y arrives !

- Luchy ! 10 ième pochon !

- On rentre ? je commence à pas avoir très chaud moi ! Happy bouffe pas le poisson !

- Mé lé pour moi !

**...**

- Mira regarde ! J'ai eu 10 poissons !

- Vous avez mis longtemps !

- C'est normal on a patiner !

- Attends Lucy tu viens de dire on ? dit lisana qui venait de s'incruster

- Ben oui Natsu et moi !

- Il a patiner ? M-Mais avant quand je voulais lui apprendre, il refusait tout le temps ! Je l'ai forcé une fois, et il s'est retrouver empallé dans un arbre...

- Ah bon ?

- Oui t'as bien de la chance

- Il doit avoir grandi c'est pour ça !

- Oui !

- Sauf que as cause de lui demain je pourrais plus m'assoir !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben disons que je l'ai aidé et à chaque fois on tombait, et Happy arrêtait pas de se marrer !

- Bwa haha

Dans mon dos, une baston éclata pour je ne sais qu'elle raison

Ainsi lucy Heartfilia avait passé un 7 décembre mouvementé

* * *

**postface : à demain, je sais pas si je pourrais le poster par contre désolé...**


	9. 8 décembre : mange sinon tu vas souffrir

**Préface : finalement, aujourd'hui j'aurais pu poster mais à la vas vite, alors désolé pour les fautes, bref bonne lecture !**

* * *

8 décembre : _Mange, sinon tu vas souffrir !_

- Aller Lucy, aujourd'hui tu dois manger cette tarte au poisson avec Happy ! S'exclama Mira

- Non, mon pire cauchemar est devenu réalité ! pourquoi ?!

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lu-chan ?

- Levy-san, tu sais pertinemment que je déteste le poisson !

- ah ben je savais pas !

- Hé ouais il y a que moi qui le savais ! S'exclama une voix, que je connaissait que trop bien

- Natsu ! Je m'exclame

- Yo Lucy ! Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné ce matin ? T'aurais pu nous le dire que tu allait à la guilde, ou alors nous réveillé ! Continue Natsu

- oui Luchy ! s'exclama Happy

- Parce que, de un je dors super mal dans ton hamac et de deux ta salle de bain ne ferme pas à clé !

- Je vois pas ou est le problème !

- Natsu, t'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, si tu crois que je le douchée dans ta salle de bain, avec toi et Happy juste à coté tu peux rêver !

- Chui pas un pervers ! S'indigne le mage de feu

- Mouais, j'en suis pas si sur !

- Je m'appelle pas Grey !

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire le barbecue

- Que tu étais un pervers, le congelo !

Et il se sautent dessus, Kana, Elfman et bien d'autres sont entrainés dans la baston et Happy attends avec impatience le tarte, que moi je n'ai pas envie de manger. Abritée avec Mira sous le bar, elle me la fait voir sa tarte, en plus c'est Mira qui l'as faite... Les minutes passent, la guilde se calme, merci erza ! happy viens voler aux alentours de Mirajane et lui demande ou est la tarte au poisson. La barmaid la sort, et la pose sur le comptoir, Happy bave dessus. Et dire que je vais devoir manger ça !

- Mira je mange pas plus de une bouchée ! je lui dis

- non plus !

- 2 ?

- Non !

-3 ?!

- Non, non, plus !

- 4 ?

- Non !

- Mira j'en mangerais pas plus, en plus, si j'en mange plus, Happy va se sentir brimé non ?

- Non !

- si ! dit le petit chat qui venait de s'incruster dans la conversation

- Non

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- dites, les filles, vos gamineries vont durer jusqu'à quand ? demande Erza

- Je veux pas prendre plus de 4 bouchée, et elle veut me forcer à en manger plus Erza !

- Lucy, Mira n'est pas méchante, juste un peu sadique !

- Ouin !

- Bon, bon, d'accord 4 ça ira, conclue la blanche

Happy se met à volé de tous les cotés, il n'y a franchement pas de quoi sauter au plafond, c'est juste de la tarte au poisson !

- Je veux la manger tout de suite ! S'exclama Happy

- happy...

- Si il le veut Luce, pourquoi ne pas accepter ? demande Natsu

- Mon cher, vois tu ce matin, je me suis brossé les dents !

- c'est d'la merde comme excuse Luce

- Oye je comfirme, confirme Mira

- ...

- Ouais ! Crie Happy

- Tien Lucy une cuillère, me dit mira en me tendant une petite cuillère

-...

Je l'attrape avec peu d'envie, et happy commence déjà à dévorer le tarte, mira me regarde méchemment du style : Mange sinon, tu vas souffrir. C'est à contre coeur que je mange, ma première bouchée, puis la deuxième et les 2 autres, finalement ça auras pas été si dure que ça ! Que le ciel soit béni

- mais c'est nul Lucy à meme pas vomi ! S'exclame une voix

- C'est qui l'abruti qui à dit ça ? je demande énervée

- A ton avis Lucy ? me demande Grey

- Ben...

Je scrute la guilde du regard, je regarde tous le monde, qui ça peut être. Puis mon regard se pose sur lui, quoi de plus normal, ce type c'est un abruti

- gadjeel je vais te tuer ! je lui crie  
- Qu'est ce que t'as la bunny girl, c'est pas moi bien vrai Levy

Et elle hoche la tete en guise de confirmation, qui ça peut être enfin ?

- Natsu... t'es un idiot fini !  
- Mais luce c'est pas moi ! dit il d'un ton innocent  
- Mouais...  
- mais c'est pas moi je te jure !  
- Si c'est bien lui ! comfirme Grey  
- Natsu, t'as la chance tu vas rester en vie encore quelque jour, j'ai pas envie de te courir après...

Happy finisait de manger la tarte et visiblement il se régalait...

**...**

Le maître monte sur la scène apparent il a des choses a nous dire, rien de grave j'espère... Il se racla la gorge, et commence à parlez

- Ecoutez moi les gamins, c'est bientot noel, donc j'ai acheté un sapin de noel géant !

Des cris aprobateurs, s'élévent dans la salle, et Laxus et Elfman rentre dans la guilde avec un gros sapin, sur roulettes qu'il poussent au centre. L'arbre touche presque le plafon. puis Mira fonce dans la reserve de la guilde avec Kanna, et elles resorte plein de sac, visiblement ils contiennent les décorations pour le sapin.

- C'est génial papy ! S'exclame Natsu

Puis tous se dirigent vers les 2 filles, pour commence à décoré le sapin. Tout le monde souri et rigole, c'est comme ça que j'aime la guilde ! Moi aussi je m'approche. Quelques uns commence à fouiller dans les sacs. Des décorations, il y en avait à revendre. Des guirlandes bleues, rouges, verts; dorées, des boules argentée, rose, jaune et violettes. Puis Lisana décrocha le gros lot. Ungrande étoile argentée, avec le mot "Fairy tail" incrit en lettres rouges.

- Mais on va faire comment pour la mettre tous en haut ? demande la blanche  
- Happy ! s'exclama Natsu  
- Aye !

Lisana donne l'étoile à l'exceed bleu qui déploit ses ailes et va la poser en haut du sapin.

**...**

Je regardait le sapin avec dégout ? non peut être pas mais presque. Le sapin qui était si beau à l'origine etait maintenant bien trop de plein de décorations qui avaint étés placées sans aucune rigeur... du grand n'importe quoi, comme fairy tail !


	10. 9 déc : J'avais juste oublié mon savon !

**Préface : Coucou, je suis désolé je poste les chapitre un peu tard le soir, mais je ne peu pas faire autrement... Sur ce, Merci et bonne lecture à vous tous ;)**

* * *

9 décembre : _J'avais juste oublié mon savon_

- Grey, je vais te défoncer la tronche, sale pervers ! S'exclame Natsu bien fort, et je prends même un point, et je tombe du hamac, super comme réveil. A coté de moi, enfin par terre, il y à Natsu qui semble dormir comme un bébé, avec Happy à coté qui bave. Sans doute fait-il un rêve sur les poisson. Je me releve en frottant mon épaule meutri à cause de ma chute. Est ce que je les réveille pour me venger ou pas ? Nan... je suis pas sadique moins au moin, et oui je maudits Mirajane intérieurement ( enfin gentiment quoi ^^)

Je me dirige alors vers la salle de bain, mais j'ai exactement le même problème qu'hier. Sa porte ferme pas clé ! je les regardent, ils ont l'air plongé dans un sommeil profond. Alors je décide de me douche. Pas un bain, ça serait trop long... mais un autre problème viens m'embêter, mon gel douche ?! je l'ai pas ! Enfin, je l'ai oublié...

Je regarde s'ils ont pas du gel douche. J'attrape la 1ere bouteille. Poils super brillant et super doux, shampoing spécial neko. Nan, je vais pas prendre le truc à Happy.J'atrappe l'autre bouteille, toute simple, sans étiquette. Sans doute à Natsu. Je sens, le pire c'est que ça sent super bon, c'est vraiment son odeur... Nan mais nan, mais non, je peux pas me laver avec son savon, non c'est pas possible, même si ça sent bon. Alors je décide de frotter le corps à l'eau. Oh et puis zut, Natsu m'en voudras pas si j'ai utilisé son savon, même si je vais sentir son odeur...

**...**

Ils dorment toujours...

- Luce ?

- Ah bah enfin vous êtes réveillé c'est pas trop tôt !

- Ouais...

Mes deux coéquipier se lèvent avec nonchalance. Décidément ces deux là son pas du matin...

- Lucy pourquoi tu sens comme Natsu ? me demande Happy

- Hein ?! Ben...

- Me dites pas que vous avez fait des trucs dans mon dos ? ricana Happy

- Baka ! J'avais juste oublié mon savon ! J'allais pas prendre le tien.

- Ah donc t'as pris mon savon ? continu Natsu

Bizarrement je me met à rougir.

- Oui, ça te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non, t'as juste mon odeur, c'est bizarre, je préfère quand tu Lucy quoi, enfin tu sens toujours Lucy mais avec mon odeur, c'est bizarre.

- Allez je file à la guilde !

- Luce attends nous !

**...**

Nous pénétrons dans la guilde, un grand sourire aux levres comme toujours. Et je me dirige vers Mira, qui discute avec Wendy et Erza. Je vais m'assoir à coté de Wendy.

- Coucou !

- Salut Wendy !

Puis la jeune fille me regarde bizarement, on dirait qu'elle me sent.

- Lucy, tu sens pas comme d'habitude, tu sens comme quelqu'un que je connais...  
- Ah bon ? T'es comme Natsu hein ? t'as un super bon odorat.  
- Ah oui ! Je sais t'as la même odeur que Natsu !  
- hein ?  
- Si si je te jure.

Mirajane jubilait dans mon dos, qu'est ce qu'elle s'imagine encore ?

- Mirajane je te prévien tout de suite, te mets pas des idées en tête, on a rien de voilà quoi, je me suis juste servie de son gel douche.  
- Oh mais c'est nul alors... Pleurnicha t'elle.

POV Natsu : ( qui ne sert sctirctement à rien, mais vous ne m'en vouler pas hein ? )

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux l'tas de ferraille ?  
- Oh mais rien, mais comment ça se fait que la bunny girl ai la même odeur que toi ?  
- Ben...  
- C'est qu'il on fait des truc pas nets tous les deux ! Rajouta Grey  
- Vous je vais vous faire morde la poussière ! Bande de batards ! En plus Luce c'est juste servi de mon savon.  
- Raison de plus ! Contra Grey  
- Mais vous me faites chier d'accord !

Je me jete sur Grey, le pauvre petit il va morfler, moi aussi d'ailleurs, je crois...  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois Lucy en grande conversation avec Laxus. Je m'approche d'eux, Luce à l'air énervée, juste à voir sa tronche...

- Mais on a rien fait de pas net ! S'ecrit t'elle  
- Mouais...  
- Non on a rien fait ! Je lui dit pour la défendre, c'est pas parce qu'elle porte mon odeur que ça veut dire qu'on l'a fait hein ? Alors si tu nous laisse pas tranquille, tu vas te prendre mon poigt dans la gueule !  
- Ouh mais c'est que Natsu s'énerve ? Ricane Laxus  
- Mais j'ai dis "ça" mais je parle de suoi quand je dis "ça" ?  
- t'es complétement stupide Natsu ! s'exclame Luce  
Je vois Lucy qui part, et qui vas cliquer sur le sapin.

POV Lucy :

Je suis encore dans une merde intercidérale, aujourd'hui je dois provoquer une baston à la guilde... Quoi que, je devrais retourner la situation à mon avantage... Alors je monte sur la scène enervée, a cause des sous entendu de tous les membres de la guilde. Qu'est ce qu'il croient, Natsu c'est juste mon meilleur ami rien de plus.

- Ecouter moi tous ! Je vais mettre les choses au clair ! Je m'exclame

Tous le monde me regarde.

- Ah bah tu vas enfin avouer que vous êtes ensemble Natsu et toi ! S'écrit Mirajane  
- NON !  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle va encore dire la bunny girl ?  
- Je voulais juste vous dire qu'entre Natsu et moi il n'y a rien, juste une très forte amitié ! D'accord !?

En prononcent de la scène et je vais rejoindre Lisana et Erza. Lisana engage la conversation et me dit

- Qui dit qu'il y a pas de l'amour derrière cette très forte amitié ?

Je rougis violement

- M-Mais il n'y a rien !  
- Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça alors ?  
- M-Mais pour rien !  
- Tu m'énerves !

Je suis en colère alors je lui tourne le dos, une baston fait rage. Appartement, Grey à dit à Natsu que c'était un gamin, gadjeel à dit des choses pas très voilà, et les autres ben, j'en sais rien, mais c'est drôlement bien reussi dis donc ! Mirajane me sourit, j'ai gagné le défis aujourd'hui ! Ouais ! Vive moi ! Sauf qu'il y a cette histoire... juste parce que j'avais oublié mon savon !

* * *

**Postface : je sais c'est bizarre, un peu, le savon, c'est celui de Natsu, mais il sent comme le savon, alors pourquoi, Natsu à toujours l'odeur du savon sur lui ( bon je sais que le savon donne une odeur, mais peut être pas à ce point... ). Bref, moi j'ai une explication, mais ça serait trop long à raconter, alors peut être que je ferais un chapitre bonus, sur : L'odeur de Natsu !**  
**Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! ;)**


	11. 10 décembre : j'irai chez Grey na !

10 décembre : _j'irai chez Grey na !_

- Gadjeel ! Retourne bouffer du métaldans ton trou !

Et encore une fois ! Je me retrouve par terre l'épaule meurtri aujourd'hui... J'en ais assez de lui, de ses rêves à la cons ! C'est la 2 ieme fois qu'il me frappe dans ses rêves. Si il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça aujourd'hui, il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil ! Je prends mon oreiller et je le tape de toute les forces. Incroyable, il dort encore malgré mes coups ?! Il souri betement comme si il rigolait...

- Natsu ! debout ! Je hurle en lui donnant un énième ,cou de coussin.  
- Lucy t'es déja debout ? me demande t'il d'une voix ensomeillé  
- Ouais ! Parce que tu m'as donné un cou dans ton sommeil !  
- Ah...  
- Ouais et ben si ça se reproduit ouis si il s passe autre chose que je trouverais chiant, j'irai chez Grey na !  
- Chez l'autre caleçon parlant ?!  
- Ouais...  
- Mais lucy c'est bien chez nous ! Continua Happy  
- Oui mais vous m'énerver ! Bon je vais à la guilde, vous venez ?  
- Tu veux pas te doucher ? me demande Happy  
- Non, c'est bon, t'as vu hier comme on c'est fait embéter !?  
- Mais t'es sale là ! Me dit Natsu  
- T'as qu'a dire que je pu !  
- Ouais !  
- J'y crois pas ! Bande d'idiots ! c'est décidé je vais chez Grey ! Je leurs dit énervé, en leur tournanat le dos et en me dirigeant vers la porte  
- Mais l'autre con, c'est un pervers et il te déshabillera dans ton sommeil ! Contra Natsu  
- Ouais mais ton tu me frappe alors c'est pas mieux ! Bon j'y vais !

Je me dirige vers ma valise et reunis mes affaires, sous les yeux de Natsu et Happy qui me ragardent blasés.

- Tu veux vraiment partir Luce ?  
- Oui...

Je prends ma valise et pars vers la guilde, vivemant que je puisse récupérer mon appart !

**...**

- Alors comme ça cet énorme bleu c'est çà cause de Natsu ? me demande Lisana  
- Oui... Je sais pas si t'as déja dormi cher lui mais c'est chiant... En plus, attends je vais te le dire dans l'oreille parce que si Mira l'entends je suis dans de beau draps !

Je m'approche plus d'elle et je lui chuchote

- Oui, tu sais quand il dort cher moi, il me frappe pas comme ça...  
- Pourquoi, tu voulais pas que ma soeur l'entende ?  
- J'ai qu'un lit, et il veux pas dormir sur le canapé  
- Oh c'est mignon tous ça !  
- Dis le pas à ta soeur, ni à qui que se soit d'accord ?  
- Oui, mais même Erza elle le sait pas ?  
- Si elle et Grey le savent... Et wendy aussi je crois...

**...**

- Alors Lucy, tu veux venir chez moi ? me demande Grey  
- Oui, j'en ai vraiment ras le cul de cet abruti !  
- Lucy, j'ai qu'un lit par contre...  
- Hé ben c'est pas grâve t'en que tu fais pas le pervers !  
- Euh...

Grey se retourne et se dirige vers Jubia, sans doute vas t'il lui expliquer pour éviter que je me fasse étriper...

**...**

Assise au bar, je revasse, de tous depuis le début du mois, depuis que je dormais cher Natsu, depuis se malentendu, depuis que je l'ai embrassé... Depuis que je me sens bizarre... Depuis qu'un sentiment qui m'es inconnu s'installe en moi, comme la neige qui s'installe à Magnolia, recouvrant la ville d'un manteau blanc...

**...**

Je vais appuyé sur le 10, oui, ça me fera du bien de me changer les idées... Alors la guilde baigne dans cette lueur rose chaleureuse. Aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que je vais mourrir, non, ça devrais allez, je dois simplement me déguiser en pêre Noël, et allez me ballader dans le parc.

- Tu y arrivera Lucy ? me demande Mira  
- Tu blagues, c'est le plus facile, depuis le début je pense.  
- Je t'ai préparé un costume !

Elle me tire par le bras et me montre le costume, alors je vais me changer, l'après midi est déja bien entammé alors, autant commencé maintenant. A ma plus grande surprise, il y a mon costume, celui de pêre noël, puis 2 autres, des habits verts

- Pourquoi il y a d'autres déguisement ?  
- ben, le pêre Noël à des lutins ! S'exclame Mira comme si c'était une évidence  
- Ah, et c'est qui qui vont jouer le roles des lutins ?  
- choisi, de préférence, des personnes petites.

J'ouvre la porte, avec rapidité, oui, c'est elle qui vont m'accompagnée c'est parfait.

- Wendy ! Levy ! Venez !

Mes 2 amis étaient avec Lisana et Erza en train de discuter sans doutes, puis elle arrives vers moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il Lu-chan ? me demande Levy  
- il me faut 2 nains, parce que je dois faire le pere Noêl dans le parc  
- Pourquoi nous ?  
- Vous serez mignonnes en lutin !  
- Mouais...  
( _pensées de Levy :_ elle a qu'a dire qu'elle veux que ca soit nous parce que on est assez petites pour faires les "lutins" )  
C'est peu convaincue que je les trainent avec moi, pour qu'on aille se changer.

**...**

- Oh oh oh c'est le père noël, les enfants ! Je m'exclame

Je suis ridicule dans cet accoutrement, Mira m'as mis des coussins dans le ventre pou que je paraisse plus grosse, et j'ai une fausse barbe, qui gratte ! mes 2 amis sont aussi ridicule qui moi, elles, ont des chaussures avec les bouts pointus, c'est très folcklorique, et pour ne rien arranger il y a nos nakamas respèctifs sont venu se foutrent de notre tête. Les gosses, nous sautent dessus, enfin sur moi, et me disent " J'ai été sage alors j'aurais un gros cadeau" Alors je suis obligé de répondre oui. En plus personne ne ramarque que je suis une fille...  
Natsu, Grey, Roméo, Gadjeel se foutent bien de notre tronche, j'ai bien envie de les frapper mais c'est gentil un pêre noël... Et puis ils y a Happy et Carla aussi... Mais Carla est assez respectueuse envers nous, tous comme Jett et Droy qui collent Levy... Je la pleins  
Je dois distribuer des papilottes aux passants, ça va c'est pas trop pénible ça encore, mais c'est chiant. Pauvre de moi. Bien sur tous acceptent, la fin de la journée promets d'être longue... Et sans oublier que ce soir je dors chez grey...

* * *

**Postface : Reviews ? :3**


	12. 11 déc : tu vas être malade

**Préface : merci, aujourd'hui le grand retour de... ! Vous le verrez bien !**

**Bonjour, à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet énorme retard ! Je continue cette fic, je vais bien ( merci Lyra ^^ ). seulement, je ne pourrais plus poster les chapitres en temps et en heure, je ne plus faire autant d'ordi qu'avant ( à cause d'un problème plûtot chiant ) donc je vais finir c'te fic, car elle me tiens à cœur. Mais peut être que ( surement même ), vous n'aurez pas un chapitre par jour. Voilà je m'excuse encore, mais continuer à me lire ^^ ( sauf ci ça vous fait ch***) Bref, lisez bien et ne me tuer pas, je vous en serais très reconnaissante.**

**( j'ai depassée les 1000 vues ! Merci à vous, à vos commentaires ^^ ! )**

* * *

11 décembre : _Luce, si t'as trop froid, tu devrais renoncer, tu vas être malade !_

- Aaah j'ai bien dormi, qu'est ce que c'est bien de dormir chez soi ! Je m'exclame d'une voix ensommeillée

- euh t'es chez moi mais bon... Dis une voix toute proche de moi

- Grey ?!

- Hé ouais !

Il est couché juste à coté de moi, il fait peur le matin , il est encore plus échevelé que d'habitude !

- T'as bien dormi ?  
- Oui, bon on va à la guilde, je suis a fond se matin ! je m'exclame en souriant.  
- Ah bah t'es en forme dis donc !  
- Ouais !

...

On pénetre dans la guilde, tous comme quelques flocons impétueux. La ville est toute blanche, et toute illuminée. Par contre le froid règne. Je scrute la guilde du regard, Mira et Levy discutent, Erza et Lily se battent (gentiment hein ^^), Natsu, Happy et lisana rigolent ensembles ( pas avec moi hein ), mon coeur se tord bizarrement, je suis pas jalouse quand même ? Et je continue à regarder la guilde, et je repère cette tignasse blonde... Oh misère de misère qu'est ce qu'il fout la lui ? Je me dirige à grand pas vers Mirajane, je veux des explications !

- Mira, pourquoi Sting est à la guilde ? je lui hurle énervée  
- Ben, il y a pas que lui, il y Rogue, Yukino, et les 2 exceeds aussi ! s'exclame t'elle en souriant  
- Yukino ?  
- Oui !

Je la cherche du regard, mais je la voix pas.

- Pourquoi je la vois pas ? je demande intriguée  
- Elle avec Rogue, tu sais eux deux...  
- Ah ! Je suis contente pour elle ! Même si se type me fout un peu les jetons... Bref, on sait toujours pas pourquoi ils sont là !

Et cet imbécile de blond se dirige vers moi.

- Hé c'est toi qui sentait le dragon la dernière fois ! S'exclame t'il en me détaillent de la tête au pieds  
- Ouais, je sentais l'odeur Natsu hein ?  
- Ouais blondinette !  
- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?  
- Minerva à repris la guilde de sabertooth, et elle nous à exclu parce que on avait soit disais déshonoré le nom de Sabertooth ! Ça te pose un problème blondie ?  
Blondie... Flare, ça un bail qu'on l'a pas vu...

- Blondie elle a un nom, et c'est Lucy Heartfilia !  
- Oh, je sens que tu vas me plaire poupée ! S'exclame t'il avec son sourire détestable ( pour moi hein, je sais que c'est avec se sourire qu'il en a fait fondre plus d'une )  
- T'es qu'un idiot ! Et je suis pas une poupée !  
- Tu préfère princesse ? Ou bébé ?  
- Je préfère Lucy !

Je lui tourne le dos, comme un gamin qui boude. Et mon regard se pose sur Natsu et Grey qui se battent... Encore. Oh, Sting si même aussi... Et gadjeel ! Je regarde la baston, quand je realise qu'il y a pleins de dragons slayers à la guilde. 6 en tout.

**...**

- Mirajane, je vais vraiment mourir aujourd'hui, est ce que tu souhaite ?  
- Non...  
- Alors pourquoi ?  
- Parce que !  
- C'est pas une raison ça !

Oui, aujourd'hui, vu que le temps est favorable, je toi tenir le plus longtemps sous la neige contre, deviner qui ?! Grey ! autant dire que je vais perdre, en plus de ça je suis sur que je vais tomber malade... Et oui, Oul quand elles entrainait Léon et Grey elle était en sous-vêtements, alors moi aussi... Je crois que c'est le pire...

- Mais pourquoi je dois faire ça moi ? demande Grey  
- Parce que !  
- C'est pas une raison ! s'exaspère t'il

c'est le summum, franchement, déja que je suis énervée à cause de Sting, et de ma jalousie quand je vois Lisana et Natsu ensembles... autant dire que je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou hein ?!

- Alors Lucy t'es prête ? me demande gentiment (?) mira  
- Ben tant qu'a faire, allons y !

Derrière moi, des voix masculine se réjouissent...

- Vous avisez pas de faire les pervers ! Je m'exclame  
- Doucement poupée !  
- Sting ! Lucy kick !

Et voilà un cou de pieds dans sa tronche, j'avais envie.

- Mais c'est que t'es violente toi !  
- Non, mais juste avec toi  
- Oh, c'est marrant tous ça !  
Et c'est reparti pour un tour, je lui tourne le dos, et Mira me ragarde, surprise. Natsu aussi, c'est vrai c'est la première fois que je frappe quelqu'un comme ça.

**...**

- Allez Luce ! s'exclame Natsu.

Il est gentil mais il m'énerve, lui il est sous la neige, comme moi, sauf qu'il a pas froid ! La neige fond autour de lui. D'ailleurs c'est le seul spectateur direct disons, les autres ont trop peur de se caillé les miches, alors ils regardent de l'intérieur. Grey ne semble pas ressentir le froid... Mais moi si !

- Luce, si t'as trop froid, tu devrais renoncer, tu vas être malade !  
- Wendy me soignera !  
- Mais elle est en misson, elle est parti ce matin !  
- Ro...

Je reste sous la neige encore quelques secondes, puis complètement gelé, je m'effondre... Dans la neige en plus... Puis je sens qu'on me soulève, ah c'est Natsu, il est tous chaud... ça fait du bien

- Natsu...  
- Chut, je te ramène à l'intérieur...  
- Mais t'es tout chaud...  
- Je sais...

Il me colle encore plus à lui, et je me mets à rougir, Grey nous suis de près. Dans la guilde Mira ce précipite vers moi avec Erza. Elle s'excuse... Elle à fait une grosse erreur aujourd'hui. Natsu me porte jusqu'a l'infirmerie, au passage quelques yeux louche sur moi.

- Natsu, tu la ramène chez toi, t'as une baignoire ? Demande Erza  
- Oui  
- Alors tu lui fait prendre un bain bien chaud ! s'exclame Erza  
- Oui !

Je peux pas bougé, presque pas, j'ai trop froid... Erza m'aide à m'habiller.

**...**

Assise sur le bord de la baignoire, j'attends quelle se remplisse, j'ai toujours un peu froid; mais ça va mieux.

- Ralala, je sais pas se qui lui a pris à Mirajane, mais t'es toute frigorifié maintenant, même tes lèvres sont bleues ! S'exclame Natsu

Puis il se met à rougir légèrement

- Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a ? je lui demande

Question stupide, je pense savoir pourquoi... Alors moi aussi je me mets à rougir... Quand je repense à l'autre fois, je me sens chavirée, pour une raison qui m'est inexplicable :  
- Bon c'est quand qu'elle est remplie c'te baignoire ? s'impaciente Natsu  
- Là ca vas être bon, euh, tu veux bien sortir de la salle de bain ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Baka !  
Il sort de la salle de bain et je rentre dans le bain, bien chaud... Puis, les événements de la journée défile dans ma tête : Sting, Yukino et Rogue, Lisana et Natsu...

* * *

**postface : Le retour de Sting vous as surpris ? Moi aussi (même si c'est moi qui écrit cette fanfic ) Je pansais pas que j'allais le reintégré à l'histoire, mais bon, on verra bien comment les choses tournerons !**  
**A demain pour savoir, si Lucy sera malade. Oui, oui demain on est dimanche, donc je poster !**


	13. 12 décembre : T'imaginer quoi Luce ?

**Préface : coucou, je suis encore désolé pour le retard de publication . Merci pour vos reviews, et Rukiia, désolé, mais il n'y aura pas de lemon...**

**Chanson du jour : Pas toi de Tal**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

12 décembre :_ T'imaginer quoi Luce ?_

Je me réveille, j'ai un peu trop chaud... Ouah, je suis dans les bras de Natsu là, comment ça se fait ? Ah oui, je me souviens...

_Attention rembobinage :_

- Natsu j'ai vraiment froid...

- Luce, je crois que j'ai trouver une solution, et Happy te moque pas sinon... Sinon tu pourras dire adieu à tes moustaches !

Je suis allongée dans son hamac, alors il se glisse juste à coté de moi, et on est collé serré, ouais, c'est très génant alors je rougis de plus belle, et ça s'aggrave quand il me prends dans ses bras. Happy pouffe à coté de nous... mais Natsu est chaud, alors il me procure sa chaleur... Mon corps pourra se réchauffer petit à petit...

_Fin rembobinage_

Je ne sais plus quand mon esprit est parti, mais, on est toujours dans la même position, et c'es très gênant. Ma tête me fait mal, et mon nez coule, comme une longue rivière que les poissons remontent pour l'océan.

Natsu et Happy dorment toujours, je devrais me rendormir, alors je referme les yeux, en pensant... mes yeux se rouvrent d'un cou, je certainement un problème, car mes pensées on tous de suite étés occupées par Natsu, ça m'arrivait jamais avant. Enfin si mais quand je pensais à lui, c'était pas de la même. C'est comme dans mes romans, quand les filles pensent à la personne dont elle sont amoureuses, ils appellent ça comment déja ? Un fantasme... Je fantasme sur Natsu ?! Ouah, c'est pas possible ça ! Heureusement qu'il dort, car je suis surement toute rouge. Si je fantasme sur lui, est ce que ça voudrais dire que je suis... non, je peux être amoureuse de lui, c'est juste pas possible... je ne veux même pas m'imaginer ça...

- T'imaginer quoi Luce ? me demande une voix

- N-Natsu, tu es reveillé ?

- Oui et depuis un moment, mais toi, t'étais toute rouge, et puis tu as commencer à dire des choses incompréhensibles, jusqu'à la dernière phrase.

- Oh lala, et t'es sur que t'as rien entendu de ce que j'ai dis juste avant ?

Oui ça serait vraiment trop gênant si il avait entendu ce que je disais avant...

- Non.

- Ah ça me rassure... je soupire

- et pourquoi ?

- parce que !

- Parce que quoi ?

je suis toujours dans ses bras, ça deviens de plus en plus gênant, j'aime pas les questions qu'il me pose. sauf que la son regard est plutot insistant, j'ai l'impression que je vais fondre, si ça continue comme ça. Faut dire qu'il a des yeux qui ensorcelle. Arg, j'ai sérieusement un probleme, je me donne une gifle mentalement sérieux faut que jarrette.

- Luce t'es sur que ça va ?

- Non, j'ai mal à la tete.

- je te parle pas de ça, je veux savoir pourquoi t'es aussi rouge ? me dit il

Parce que reve de toi, et je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi... Non mais je vais pas lui dire ça. attention super subterfuge !

- Parce que j'ai chaud, je lui explique alors

- tu mens très mal Luce...

- mais si c'est la verité.

Il se met à faire la moue, un vrai gosse...

- je te crois pas le moins du monde Luce !

- tu m'énerves, j'ai pas envie de te dire alors je te dirais pas !

je me lève, mais il me retient, et j'aurais jamais du me lever aussi brusquement, ça n'a fait que accentuer mon mal à la tête.

- Mais lache moi !

- nan, pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit !

- ok, tu veux tout savoir ?

- oui !

- Sure de sur ?

- mais oui Luce

- Ok... En faite euh, je ...

Nan mais je vais pas lui dire ça, je suis dans de beaux draps qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui sortir comme excuse, en plus il y a Happy qui c'est réveillé...

- tu ?

- parce que j'étais dans tes bras...

Mensonge... et puis il y a gros blanc...

- ah mais c'est que ça ?! s'exclame t'il soudain

- Ben, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Je sais pas... à truc mieux

- t'es qu'un idiot... je soupire

- vous êtes mignons ! S'exclame le petit chat

- Roo ça va hein ! je m'exclame à mon tour, bon je vais à la douche

- ok

Ah oui j'avais oublié que sa salle de bain ne fermait pas à clés... Mais je suis toute transpireuse, c'est pas le moment de faire la pénible.

- Natsu t'as pas intérêt à jouer au pervers d'accord ?

- mais pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- C'est qui à Akane qui a eu l'idée de venir nous voir dans les sources chaudes, c'est qui ?

- ben...

- C'est toi Natsu alors je me méfie maintenant, happy tu le surveilles ?

- Aye, mais je veux du poisson en échange

- d'accord...

Quel profiteur celui là !

**...**

J'ai reussi à prendre ma douche sans emconbre, mais je suis malade... alors je suis condammé à rester chez Natsu, au moins aujourd'hui... Misère de misère... sans compter que j'ai défi aujourd'hui... mais c'est bon Natsu c'est porté volontaire pour le faire à ma place en cas de besoin, d'ailleurs je suis toutes seule là...

_Pov externe :_

Natsu et happy se dirigent vers la guilde en marchant

- elle était bizarre Luce ce matin, explicita Natsu

- Oye...

- Je me demande pourquoi ?

- oye...

Si il savait pourquoi, la blonde se demanderais comment il réagireait...

**...**

- Yosh Mira ! s'exprima le jeune homme

- 'Lut, il y a pas Lucy avait toi ? demande celle-ci

- Non, elle clouée au lit, on se demande pourquoi ?!

- Tu pourras lui dire que je suis désolé et j'ai été débilee de lui dire de faire ça ?

- Mais oui !

**...**

_Pov Lucy :_

- Natsu, Happy ! Je m'exclame, enfin vous êtes la !

- Oui, mais Wendy est en mission, elle reviens demain... annoca l'exceed

- Arg...

- T'inquiète pas Lucy, on va rester avec toi aujourd'hui ! S'exclame le petit chat bleu

- Merci, et pour le defi ?

- elle s'en veux tellement que tu exempter aujourd'hui !

- Chic !

* * *

**Préface : la prochaine fois, une idée déjanté, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira !**


	14. 13 décembre: Sting, en reine des chats !

13 décembre : _Sting, toi tu seras, en reine des chats !_

- Oui ne t'en fais pas Mira, avec les soins de Wendy, je pête le feu ! je m'exclame

- Tien tu te prend pour Natsu maintenant ? me demande Mira étonnée

- Meuh non !

- Oh mais tu rougis, c'est mignon tous ça dis moi Lucy...

- J'ai rien à te dire ! je m'exclame en lui coupant la parole, c'est encore plus suspect non ? enervée et génnée je me dirige à grand pas vers le sapin lumineux. je clique sur le 12. porter pendant un jour le costume de la reine des chats...

- c'est quoi ce défi à la con Mira ?

- ben !

Sa m'énerve encore plus que je ne le suis déjà, puis, Mira rie de moi, alors pourquoi moi je ne rirait pas des autres hein ? Un sourire machiavélique se forme sur mes lèvres.

- Mira, t'as d'autres costumes ?

- oui, j'ai tout ce que tu veux pourquoi ?

- parce que vous allez tous vous déguiser ! je m'exclame toute exitée

- Hein ?

- montre moi la reserve !

- Euh oui mais quand tu dis tous le monde même les garcons ?

- ben oui c'est ça qui est drole !

- haha ouais.

**...**

Dans le reserve de Mirajane, il y a de tous, des costumes de bunny girl, de la reine des chats, des habits de servente, des habits des tahitiennes ( vous savez, les jupes en pailles avec des noix de coco en guise de haut ? ), des déguisements en tous genre. Ca sera parfait.

**...**

Pov externe :

Mirajane et Lucy montent sur la scène, avec des déguisements dans les cartons.

- Mirajane ? Interroge Elfman

- Écouter tous, aujourd'hui on va tous se déguiser, mais c'est pas vous qui aller choisir vos déguisements, mais Erza, Jubia, Levy, Yukino ,Wendy, Lisana, Lucy et moi.

les filles citées les rejoignent avec enthousiasme.

- Mais c'est pas juste !

- Hors de question !

- jamais de la vie ! s'exclame les gercons de la guilde

- Oh que si, sinon vous gouterer à la puissance de Erza ! s'exclame Lucy

Ça les calment tous de suite. Lucy commence à énoncer

- alors, Natsu, toi tu seras en reine des chat, assorti à moi !

- quoi mais Luce t'es sure que tu vas bien ? lui demande t'il un peu sonnée.

- Elfman, s'exclame Mirajane, toi tu sera travesti

- Mais c'est pas digne d'un homme ça

- grey et Gadjil, vous serez en Bunny girl, continue Erza

- Roméo et son père, avec Jett et Droy en servente ! S'exclame Levy

Des pleintes s'elevent dans la guilde

- Sting, toi tu seras, en reine des chats aussi tien ! s'exclame Lucy

' vengeance ' pense t'elle alors

- Rogue, s'exprime Lisana, on vera, on laissera Yukino choisir...

Ainsi elles continuèrent, jusqu'a avoir cité tous les gercons de la guilde

...

- Natsu, t'es trop gros ! S'exclame Lucy

- c'est pas de ma faute, c'est taillé pour une femme ! riposte t'il

- allez encore un dernier effort, et j'y serais !

Elle tire d'un cou le haut du déguisement, et enfin Natsu est habillé.

- Beuh... mais c'est hideux ce truc...

- Te plain pas, moi aussi je suis habillé pareille que toi !

En effet il étaient assorti, ils portent un costume, dans les ton de orange et gris, avec des oreilles assorti. Sur les deux coté, le long des hanches, il y a deux lacets noir.

- Mais toi t'es une fille c'est pas pareil !

- si comme ça je suis pas la seule à être ridicule !

- ça c'est vrai !

_'bon il me dit que je suis ridicule, mais je suis plutot mignonne hein ?'_ pense Lucy

La jeune femme se dirige alors vers Sting car oui, mira lui offert le rôle de s'occuper de lui.

- Alors Sting qu'est ce que tu attends pour enfiler ce costume ? demande la mage des étoiles

- Pfou je mettrai pas ça poupée

- Si regarde Natsu aussi à un costume ! riposte la blonde

- Ouais...

- Allez Sting fait un effort !

- Poupée tu reves !

- Sale...

- Fait le ! intervient Natsu

- Oh petit dragonnet défends sa cherie ? ricane Sting

- Mais je suis pas SA chérie d'abord ! rétorque Lucy rougissante

- Ouais d'abbord ! rajoute la salamandre

- Peuh...

Lucy se dirigea alors vers Sting et essaya de lui faire enfiler son costume, mais obsitiné comme il était, elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors elle l'encouragea mais refusait de la faire.

- Natsu va chercher Mira, peut être que si c'est elle il acceptera ordonne Lucy qui en avait vraiment marre

- Oye !

Et Natsu sort de la pièce.

- Dis, pourquoi je dois mettre ça ? demande la dragon blanc

- Fais pas le chient et fais le, Natsu l'a bien fait lui.

- Ouais mais lui c'est un abruti fini.

- Un peu comme toi ! ricane Lucy

- Oh mais jolie tu ferai mieux de ne pas me parler comme ça !

- Dis donc c'est que tu me fais peur le nargue Lucy

- t'aimes vraiment te moquer de moi hein ?

- Ouais, j'aime jouer avec le feu !

Alors il rapprocha encore plus de Lucy et plongea son ragard dans le sien, il étaient beaucou trop près l'un de l'autre ( pour la constellationiste en tous cas )

- Arete, parce que tu commence...

- Sting on t'as déja dis que t'avais de jolis yeux ? demande soudainement la blonde comme pour changer de sujet, elle n'avait pas trop envie d'entendre la suite.

- Oui, il y tous le monde qui me la dit.

- Ca va les chevilles pas trop enflée ?

- Peuh... Et toi on t'as déja dis que t'étais à croquée ? demande alors l'ex-mage de Saber

- Non, pas vraiment... Repondit Lucy en rougissant, tandis que le mage blond se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, t'es un peu trop près Sting

- Ah bon ?

Un bruit retentit alors dans la pièce, natsu venait de rentrer avec Mirajane.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous à Luce ? demande la mage de feu

- Rien Natsu ! Mira cet idiot ne veux pas enfiler son costume !

- Oh, mais je vais le forcer moi. Et si il veut toujours pas l'auras à faire à Erza, conclua alors la blanche.

**...**

Lucy soupira de contentement, enfin, Sting avait accepté d'enfiler son costume. Il était aussi ridicule que Natsu. Surtout, que son costume à lui est violet, et bleu, un peu comme ses yeux. Mirajane a revêtu un costume de superwoman, avec un masque et un tenu moulante. Ils sortent de la pièce, et il explosent de rire à cette vision. Ouais, tous le monde est déguisé et c'est vraiment ridicule. Grey ( dans son costume de bunny girl ) se moqua de Natsu et de Sting, une batson allait éclater mais, Erza ( dans son costume de servante ) s'interpose. Elfman s'énere par ce qu'il dit que c'est pas digne d'un homme, mais là, c'est lui qui est pas digne d'un homme. Imaginer le avec une perruque blonde, un jupe, et tous le bordel pour faire un jolie femme. Bon là c'est plutôt écœurant... Bon passons, la bande de Rajin n'ont pas étés très originaux, ils se sont contenté d'un costume de servante ( imaginé Luxus en servante ? ). Puis Lucy à une autre idée, pourquoi ne pas inviter le weekly sorcerer, et organiser un concours de beauté ou du plus ridicule ? Alors, elle demanda à Erza, Mirajane et au maitre, et il décident que oui, c'est une bonne idée.

**...**

Plus tard Jason est là.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fais la le journaleux ? demande Natsu  
- Yeeeaaaah troooop cooool ! la salamandre en chat !  
Et la Natsu lui fout un point dans la tête, enfin ce qui était prévisible.

C'est éreintée que Lucy s'affale dans le hamac de Natsu. Demain ( ou après demain ) les résultats seront publiés dans le magasine.

* * *

**Postface : Alors l'idée vous à plu ?**

**J'ai besoin de votre aide, parce que j'arrive pas à me décider pour le classement du concours. Alors si vous avez une idée n'hésiter pas.**

_**Rappel :**_

**- Natsu, Sting : en chat**

**- Grey et gadjeel : en Bunny girl**

**- Les rajin : en servente**

**- Rogue et Elfman : Travesti**

**- Le maitre, gildarts, Wakaba, Alzack, et les shadow gear : en servante **

**~ Lucy, kanna, Lisana : en raine des chat**

**~ Mirajane, Levy, biska : en super women**

**~ Erza, Wendy, Yukino, Jubia : en servente.**

**Voilà, je crois que je n'ai pas oublié de personnages ( enfin si forcément mais bon ...) Et laisser moi votre avis please X)**


	15. 14 déc : Vous faites des choses ?

**Préface : coucou, je voulais dire merci, encore, à vous qui me lisez et qui laissez des reviews ! Me revoila donc, bon, je préviens pour ce chapitre, les réactions de Lucy sont peut être un peu ( ou beaucoup ) exagérées. Bonne lecture !**

**/!\ J'ai changé le titre, il passe de calendrier de l'avent, à : Un décembre à Fairy tail !** **/!\**

* * *

14 décembre : _Si ça s'trouve vous faites des "choses" !_

- Natsu, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais toujours tomber dans ton sommeil ?! Je m'exclame énervée, encore et toujours par cet imbécile.

- Mais Luce, je fais pas exprès moi !

- Peut être mais j'en ai ras le pompon moi !

- Pfou... Lucy, t'es toujours énervée dés le matin ! Ronchonne Natsu

- A qui la faute ?

- ...

**.~.~.**

J'entre dans la guilde avec Natsu et Happy. J'esprère qu'aujourd'hui je vais pas trop en pâtir... Mais Mirajane est tellement sadique, ça deviens de pire en pis au fil des jours... Alors sans attendre je me dirige vers le sapin, mais vers le bar, il n'y a pas Mirajane, pourquoi ?  
Alors je me retourne et je vois une attroupement qui est formé autour d'elle, je m'approche pour savoir pourquoi. Évidemment, on est samedi. Ca veut dire que weeckly est sorti ! Faut que je vois ça.

- Mirajane, salut !

- Oh Lucy, viens on a les résultats.

- Ouais.

Je vais me poster à coté de Levy.

- Salut Lu-chan.

- 'lut.

Je suis impatience d'avoir les résultats ( du concours du mage ou de la mage le plus mignon (ne)). Autour de la table, je remarque, Juvia, Wendy, Erza, Lisana, Ever, Yukino, et je sais pas ou son les autres filles. Mais je sais qu'il y a Sting malheureusement, qui va pas tarder à se prendre un poing de la part de Grey ou Natsu.

- Alors c'est quoi les résultats ?

- Pour les mecs, hum, dans l'ordre, c'est Sting, c'est pas une grande surprise d'ailleurs, après...

- Après c'est gray-sama ! S'exclama Juvia, rouge jusqu'au oreilles.

Alors là je tombe des nues, Grey ? notre Grey ? pas possible

- T'es sur Mira ?

- Oui, regarde.

Elle me met le magasine, juste sous le nez, et ouais, elle à raison. Bon, ok j'avoue, Grey assez mignon, mais juste à peine hein ?!

- Après, il y a Rogue, Laxus, et attends tien toi bien Lucy, après, après, après...

- Après quoi ? Enfin, c'est qui ?

- Devine !

- Mais j'en sais rien moi !

- Hahaha, c'est Natsu

Je suis encore plus choquée que pour Grey là. Natsu... Enfin, Natsu, Natsu, cet imbécile qui me casse tous le temps les pieds ? ( et c'est aussi de ce meme idiot dont j e suis amoureuse, c'est officiel maintenant, mais ça il le sauras jamais, je suis même pas sur qu'il connaise le sens du mot "amour". Mais avec Lisana et Mirajane, je suis dans la mouise, je suis sure qu'elle vont le découvrir un jour ou l'autre ...! et après je serais obligé de lui dire ! Nyaaa, je veux pas... Enfin si un peu, quand même... )

- Lucy, arrete de rougir comme ça ! Me taquine Mira

- Mais je rougi pas d'abord, c'est normal que je sois choquée non ?

- Ben... Il n'empêche que tu es aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza ! répond Mira

- Méé non ! Bon passons, ensuite, il y a qui après Natsu ?

Ouais, vraiment je deviens folle.

- Ben, les autres mecs de la guilde.

- Merci de cette précieuse info Mira.

- Et les filles ? demande Wendy

Ah oui, elle elle veux savoir pour les filles, à son âge c'est normal qu'elle se foute des mecs non ?

- Moi en 1er commence Mira

Ah bah, là c'est pas vraiment une surprise, elle est tellement belle Mira aussi.

- Après, il y Erza, Juvia, Lucy, et Kanna conclu Levy

- Levy-san ? T'y est pas toi ?

- Si mais après.

- Ah, mais moi je suis 4 ième !

Ouais, je suis contente quand même, mais j'avais des adversaire de taille.

- Ah, Lucy regarde pour toi ! Me dit Mira, un grand sourire aux levres, elle me tend un bout de papier. Alors, je le déplie.

- Mi-Mira...

- Haha t'es trop mignonne tu rougis.

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute !

- Mais vous êtes mignon tous les 2 !

Oui, elle m'a tendu un poster, avec Natsu et moi. Avec nos déguisements, je précise.

- Avoue qu'il est plûtot mignon non !? me demande Lisana

- M-Mignon ?

- Mais oui

- Ah mais Lisana !

- Pourquoi tu te mets dans tous tes états Lucy ?

- Rien... !

Faut sérieusement, que je me calme, oui beaucoup même, mais j'en suis sure qu'elle le fait exprès, tous ça pour m'enbetter ! (même si elle sait

- Je vais faire un tour, faut que je rafraichisse les idées !

- Te rafraichir les idées lu-chan ?

- Oui.

Je file en dehors de la guilde, sous un arbre, à l'abri de la neige. je sens la chaleur de mes joues retombée. Là c'est sure, elles doivent vraiment se douter de quelque chose. Faut que je me calme, franchement, dès qu'elles parlent de Natsu, tous pars en live dans ma tête, j'èspère qu'avec le temps, j'arriverais à controler mes émotions. Surout devant lui et Mira, et puis devant Sting aussi. Parce que lui, c'est le roi pour me faire rougir, ça fait même pas 3 jours qu'il est la guilde, et il m'en as déja fait voir de toute les couleurs. Je me demande bien comment il fait !?

- Luce ? me demande une voix

- N-Natsu ?

- Ca va pas ? Je t'ai vu sortir de la guilde.

- Rien t'inquiète, bon vien on rentre, je commence à avoir froid.

- Si tu veux.

**.~.~.**

- Mira, Natsu c'est un goinfre, et toi tu veux que je lui paye un repas ? je m'indigne

- C'est l'occassion de passer un peu de temps avec lui me taquina Mira

- Tu parles, je le vois tous les jours, toutes les heures, tous le temps, je dors même avec lui c'est te dire !

- Oh mais c'est mignon tous ça ! Si ça s'trouve vous faites des "choses" ! lançe alors Mira

- Des "choses" ? Comment tu veux qu'on fasse des "choses" puisqu'il y a tous le temps happy... Et puis je comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire !

- Oh que si tu sais ce que je veux dire !

- Mouais...

Je crois que j'ai réussi à pas trop rougir. A grand pas je me dirige vers Natsu, qui discute avec Grey. Qui discute ? Oh mais c'est un exploit, il est pas entrain de se battre avec lui.

- Natsu !

- Luce ?

- Dis, t'as faim, Mira m'as dit que je devais te payer un repas.

- Oh mais c'est super tous ça ! S'exclame t'il

- T'es un vrai ventre sur patte toi !

- Ouais !

Et il confirme...

- Je peux venir ? demande Grey

- Mais rêve pas, je te paierais pas !

- Bon bah, je viens pas alors.

Quel culot il a dites donc !

**.~.~.**

- Natsu, Happy, mager proprement !

- Muuh qu'che que tu di Lushy ?

- Mange proprement !

- Mais ché tellechment bon !

- C'est pas une raison ! Je m'exclame, furieuse.

Aucune classe ces deux là... En plus, ils mangent plein de truc, je veux pas être à sec, même si j'ai plus de loyer à payer ! D'ailleurs, je me demande si je vais bientôt pouvoir récupérer mon appart... ils c'est passé tellement de chose depuis le début du moi. Et c'est pas fini. Vu comme Mira est sadique, je sens que ça va être de pire en pire, le 24, qu'est ce que ce sera ?**  
**

* * *

**Postface : J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus, bon j'avoue, c'est un peu pourris comme défis ( ne me tuer pas ). Mais au prochain chapitre, ben le défi, sera un vrais supplice pour Lucy. Et pour moi au passage... ( je pense que je vais avoir du mal à l'écrire...)**

**Je veux m'excuser à l'avance, mais je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera pas avnt le 27 ou 28 décembre. Désolé ! ~**


	16. 15 déc : Wow, c'est trop beau Lu-chan !

**préface : Hellow ! Je suis de retour ! ce chapitre est assez court... Désolé.**

* * *

15 décembre :_Wow, c'est trop beau Lu-chan !_

Abomination. C'est le 1er mot qui me vien à l'esprit. Oui, ce que je vois est une abomination. Je dirais mettre que je vien de tomber sur une scène sorti tous droit de l'enfer. En plus je suis seule ( dans la salle de bain, à moitié nue ) ... Oh mais là je donnerais tous pour que Natsu soit la ! Juste à coté de moi pour qu'il m'aide à ne pas avoir peur. Bon, c'est vrai il est juste dans la pièce d'a coté. Alors c'est plus fort que moi. Ma peur l'emporte sur ma conscience.

- Aaaaaaaaah ! J'hurle histérique

Et il se sent obliger d'exploser la porte, c'est cher lui pourtant...

- Luce ?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- N-Natsu... Il y a une araignée ! je m'exclame en pointant cette abomination du doigt

- Quoi, c'est que ça ?

- Mais j'ai peur des araignées moi, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

- Luce, elle minuscule... répond t-il blasé

- M-Mais...

Il se dirige vers l'araignée, enlève sa chaussure et l'écrase. Je suis complètement dégoûtée, mais bon...

- Fais pas cette tête là ! S'exclame t-il en me souriant

- M-Mais tu l'as tuée !

- Rhooo mais faudrais savoir ! Tu hurle parce qu'elle te fait peur, et après tu râle parce qu'elle est morte !

- C'est pas de ma faute !

- Mais sérieusement Luce t'as peur des araignées ?! S'exclaffe t-il

- Ouais ! Alors maintenant tu arretes de rigoler et tu casse d'accord ?!

Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui là !

- Ok...

**.~.~.**

J'ai l'ai perdu, non, pas possible. Il est plus précieux que ma vie, et plus que mes esprits et mes amis. Je suis sur qu'on me l'as voler, et le premier coupable potentiel, c'est Natsu !

- Natsu, dis tu serais pas ou est mon roman par hasard ?

- Bé non !

- Tu vas me le rendre tout de suite ! Je suis sure que c'est toi qui l'as ! A moins que ce soit Happy ?

- oui, voilà, c'est Happy qui l'as ! Se défend Natsu

- Euh, c'est pas gentil de dénoncer son meilleur ami... je continue blasé, mais en attendant je dois recuperer mon roman !

**.~.~.**

Sans plus attendre je vais cliquer sur le 15, pour me changer les idées, je crois que j'ai définitevement perdu mon roman. J'ai charcher pendant ultra longtemps ce matin, chez Natsu, et je l'ai pas trouvé ! la guilde s'éclaire en rose, puis mon défi apparait. faire lire ton roman à haute voix par Levy devant toute la guilde. soudain tout deviens clair comme dans une boule de cristal, ouais, je crois que Natsu ( ou happy ) devais voler mon roman pour le passer à Levy. Là, par contre Mira mérite de mourir, parque mon roman est pas encore assez bon, pour qu'il soit dévoilé au grand jour ! je me retourne et fusille Mirajane du regard.

- Alors Lucy, comme ça on pourra te dire si ton roman est bien !

- Yatta ! je m'exclame ironiquement.

- Bah... Sois pas triste Lucy !

- Ouais...

Levy s'approche de moi, avec mon roman à la main.

- Levy comment tu peux me faire ça ?

- Désolé Lu-chan...

Je grommelle dans mon coin en maudissant tous mes amis même ceux qui n'ont rien fait.

**.~.~.**

Levy s'assoit sur une chaise, sur la scène de la guilde, elle à un micro devant elle. Tout le monde vas entendre.

- Nooon Levy-san, ne fais pas ça ! je la supplie

- Désolé Lu-chan !

-...

Tout le monde est prêt à écouter, en plus il y a tous le monde qui est là, sans exception, même Loki est arrivé alors que je na l'ai même pas invoquer... De sa petite voix lévy commence à conter mon histoire.

- Qui n'as jamais rever d'être invisible ?

Oh non, en plus c'est ça qu'elle lit, je me sens rougir jusqu'au oreilles

- C'est vrai qui n'a jamais rever d'être invisible ? C'est pratique.

Dans un bois reculer de Fiore, un voleur cherche à kidnapper une princesse. Arriver devant les portes imposantes, il y a des gardes.

Certains s'exclament, d'autres écoute, et moi j'ai envie de me terrer sous terre et de ne jamais ressortir ! Mais Levy continue

- Oh, il est sans visage s'exclame l'un des gardes ! l'autre repondit, un monstre ! Puis le voleur quitta se habits, et nu et invisible il pénétra dans le château... Hein mais Lu-chan, il n'y a pas la suite ?!

- Pas encore écrite !

- Bon, prenons une autre histoire. Un passage au hasard. Cassie ne trouvais pas le sommeil, hanté par ses cauchemars. Elle tourna et retourna dans son lit, puis ses pensées dérivèrent. Elle s'imaginait, dans un champs de blé avec Haru, courant, les cheveux au vent, heureux. Puis cassie se mit à pleurer, haru n'était plus de se monde, car après tout, il n'y a pas de joli conte, juste la réalité... Wow, c'est trop beau Lu-chan !

- M-merci, je reponds gênée

les autres membres de la guilde me compliment ou me donnent leurs avis... je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tirée finalement !

* * *

**Postface : Et voilà, je ne sais pas seras le prochain chapitre, sans doute dimanche.**

**Dites, vous avez vu le scan 365 de Fairy tail, il est bizarre, sérieux.**


	17. 16 déc : Poupée tu es à moi !

**Préface : Je suis de retour ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon, et bonne année à vous tous ! Encore merci, pour les commentaires, qui font plaisir et m'encourage.**

**Nausi-Chan, tu vas être contente je pense ! **

**Désolé mais ce chapitre contient essentiellement des dialogues... Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

16 décembre : maintenant cette _magnifique poupée_ est à moi

Avec Natsu on entre dans la guilde comme chaque matin, depuis le début du mois. Et comme le debut du mois, je me dirige vers la bar, pendant que Natsu cherche quelqu'un pour se battre, enfin maintenant, entre Grey et Sting, plus Gadjeel, c'est pas triste...

- Yosh Mira, salut Lisana !

- Lucy ! S'exclame Mira, avec ses yeux qui pétille.

J'aime pas ça, c'est mauvais signe, trèèèès mauvais.

- Hum, qu'est ce qu'il y a Mira ? je lui demande

Elle sifflote, l'air de rien... 9a veut tout dire, je sens que je vais morfler aujourd'hui. Un peu comme Natsu qui se fait tabasser par Grey et Sting. Puis Mira m'adresse un signe de tête, alors je la suis à l'arrière de la guilde.

- Pourquoi, je suis la ?  
- Lucy, euh, en faite, pour le défi du jour, ben, tu devras faire semblant d'être...

Elle s'arrête de parler...

- Je devrais faire semblant de ?  
- D'être en couple avec Sting !  
- Heeeeiiiiinnnn ? Non mais je ferais jamais ça ! Je rétorque énervée  
- oh que si ! Je vais chercher Sting je revien, et tu bouge pas d'accord ?

On dirais, une mère qui parle à son gosse sérieux, et puis pourquoi elle evut que je fasse ça ? Mira, et Sting entrent dans la pièce.

- Oh _poupée_, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande Sting  
- Grrr !  
- t'es énervée dis donc !  
- Pas ma faute ! La faute à Mira !  
- Mirajane ? re demande Sting  
- Oui, en faite, elle et toi, vous allez devoir jouer un faux couple ! explique Mira  
- Hein ? Mais c'est une chance ! n'est ce pas _princesse_ ? questionne Sting en me regardant  
- Je suis pas une _princesse_, ni une _poupée_, et j'ai pas du tout envie de jouer les faux couples avec toi !  
- Oooh, moi je suis content, et tu devrais faire pareil !  
- Moi aussi je suis contente, ça va être drole ! Rajoute Mirajene  
- Dis Mira, pourquoi Sting, et pas quelqu'un d'autres ?  
- Sting, c'est bien, Grey non, hum Natsu, non, non, Elfman ? Impossible...  
- C'est bon j'ai compris...  
- Compris quoi ?  
- Ben, que je le ferais avec Sting ! J'explique  
- Ouais !  
- Viens_ poupée_, allons l'annocer à la guilde ! Dit Sting en m'attrapant la main  
- Naon ! Je veux pas, et lâche moi !  
- Non.

Il ouvre la porte, et me tire sur la scène, j'essaye, d'enlever ma main de la sienne mais je n'y arrive pas. Il me tire sur la scène, ou il y a tous le monde qui ne regarde, un peu choqué faut avouer. Et je les comprends parfaitement.

- hé, je vous préviens, maintenant cette _magnifique poupée_ est à moi ! Annonce Sting

Et je me met à rougir, surtout que tous les regards se braquent sur moi. Et puis de quel droits il m'appelle poupée. Je suis en stress, je sais pas comment je vais faire pour expliquer ça aux autres moi, le pire ça va être de l'expliquer à Levy et Erza, et puis Natsu aussi. Quoi que ? Je me stoppe dans mes réflexion car Sting me re-tire par la main en m'adressant un sourire. Un sourire ? Non, c'est pas un sourire, c'est un sourire d'hypocrite mélanger avec plein d'autres choses, l'arrogance peut être. Un sourire à la Eucliffe, et dire que je vais devoir supporter ça !

- Vien, on va rejoidre Rogue et Yukino chez nous.  
- Il me faut fringues d'abbord ! Je vais chercher ma valise cher Natsu ! je déclare à contre-coeur, j'ai pas du tout envie d'aller cher cet imbécile de blond  
- Je vien avec toi !  
- hein ? Bon, je vais chercher Natsu et Happy.  
- Ouais, ouais...

Je cherche natsu des yeux, et il est avec Happy et Lisana. Je vais les voir.

- Luce !  
- Coucou Lucy  
- Coucou Lisana, euh, je peux te parler 30 secondes ?  
- Oui, repond telle

je l'attrape par le ber, et je la tire vers le fond de la guilde, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Tu veux me parler de Mira ? demande Lisana  
- Ouais, elle te l'as dit à toi ?  
- que tu dois jouer le couple avec Sting ?  
- Oui...  
- Tu vas t'en sortir ! me dit-elle en me donnant une tape amicale à l'épaule.  
- Ouais, mais c'est Sting quoi, c'est pas grey ou Natsu... Je soupire.  
- Oh, tu sais je doute qu'avec grey ou Natsu sa aurait été plus facile.  
- Oui mais eux je les connais !  
- Pas faux, concède Lisana.  
- Pfiou... A plus !

Et je la laisse maintenant, il faut que je l'exlique à Natsu, c'est une dure tâche qui m'attends...

- Yo Luce.  
- Yo ? mais on s'est vu i minutes à peine, bon, je vais chez vous, et je vais prendre mes valises, je part, je déclare.  
- Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? demande t-il incrédule  
- Euh, en faite...  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Luchy ? questionne le petit chat bleu un poisson dans la bouche  
- Comment dire...

Ouais, je sais pas comment leur dire. Je sais que c'est pour de faux mais c'est dure quand même. Surtout que je suis sure que Natsu ( et Happy aussi, peut être ) ne connaisent pas le sens du mot couple ( et amour dans le même ). Je ne paux m'empécher de maudire Mira. Encore une fois, je me retrouve en situation difficile à cause d'elle.

- Sting ?! Je l'appelle  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a _poupée_ ?  
- Luce pourquoi tu l'as appelé lui ?  
- Parce que _Luce_, vois tu es à moi maintenant, dis Sting en me prenant dans ses bras.

Et bien sur je rougis

- Mais j'y comprends rien moi ! S'exclame Happy  
- Ouais, Lucy est à personne d'abord !  
- Si à moi maintenant. continue Sting.  
- Non !

Lisana arrive.

- Natsu, Lucy est en couple avec Sting mainenant, annonce la blanche avec douceur  
- Hein ? Ahh... Mais je tu m'avais dis que tu pouvais apas e voir en peinture Lucy continue le mage de feu  
- Les temps changent, les gens aussi Natsu...

Silence, que je décide de briser en partant et en disant à Natsu que je dois aller chercher ma valise. Lisana, sting, happy viennent avec nous. Et je remerci Lisana parce qu'elle m'a aidé ( un peu... )

...

C'est plutot grand cher Sting, et rogue aussi. Je sais pas si je vais arriver à les supporter pendant une durée indéterminée. Quand je dis "les" je parle de Sting et de Lecter. Enfin, je pourrais passer de temps avec Yukino, et faut avouer que même si Rogue est pas très bavard, il est pas désagréable...

* * *

**Postface : Alors ça vous à plu ? A la base, ce défi devais ce faire avec Grey, mais j'ai changé d'avis, avec Sting ça sera plus drôle et plus mouvementé !**

**Bye ~**


	18. 17 déc : on dirait que je t'ai largué !

**Préface : Coucou, me revoilà avec beaucoup de temps... Désolé, et pour ce chapitre, il est vraiment très court... Bonne lecture ( quand même ) !**

* * *

17 décembre : Arrête on dirais que je t'ai larguée.

- Alors Lucy, comment ça se passe avec Sting ? Me demande Mira

- Bof, rien à dire, mis à part que ce matin j'ai cru que s'était Natsu...

- Ah... Tu vas être contente, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de ne pas te mettre de défi annonca Mira

- T'es sérieuse là ? je lui demande pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu

- Oui, je suis fatiguée Lucy, je suis à court d'idée, et je me dis que avec Sting voilà, t'as pas besoin d'autres choses...

- Merci ! Je t'en suis reconnaissante, je plise les sourcils, elle me semble bizarre, mais tu es sur que ça va Mira ?

- Oh oui tout va bien !

- Mouai... je suis pas convaincue, tu sais si ça va pas tu me le dire hein ? je lui propose

- Oui, Lucy vraiment tous va bien.

- Si tu le dis...

Je soupire, et je cherche Lisanna, peut être quelle sait pourquoi Mirajane semble toute molle. Je la voie avec Natsu et Happy, alors je vais les rejoindre.

- Yosh les amis !

- Lucy ! s'exclame Lisana

- Louchy !

- Salut Luce.

Je leurs souris, contente de les voir.

- Alors Lucy comment ça c'est passé avec Sting ? Demande une Lisanna curieuse

- Bah, normal, mis à part que ce matin je croyais que c'était Natsu avec moi dans le lit...

- C'est l'habitude répond Lisanna

Par contre aucune réponse de Natsu, est-ce normal ?

- Ouais je pense aussi... Tien le voilà qui reviens... je soupire

- T'as pas l'air très contente de le revoir, remarque Happy

- bah... Ah Sting mon ami, euh mon amour plutôt...

Franchement, qu'est ce qu'il me prend de lui dire "mon amour" m'enfin... C'est mieux que mon ami...

- princesse c'est pas bien de me laisser en plan annonce Sting

- Arrête on dirais que je t'ai larguée.

- Pas faux... concède Sting

- Bye Luce ! annonce soudain Natsu

Pourquoi il part déja ? Et comme pour faire écho à mes pensées Lisanna demande

- Natsu pourquoi tu pars ?

Pour toutes réponse, il nous tourne le dos, et se dirige vers Grey, a t-il besoin de se défouler ?

- A plus hein ?! Je réponds même si il est déjà loin, je sais qu'il m'entendra quand même

- Bon, Sting je " t'emprunte " Lucy quelques minutes annonce Lisanna

- Ouais, répond t-il en se faisant craquer les doigt, et je suis son regard, mouais pas de doutes il va aller se bastoner...

Lisanna me tire vers l'arrière de la guilde, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

- Dis Lis' il était bizarre Natsu ?!

- Ouais...

- Ca m'énerve en tous cas... je soupire

- Hum...

Il y a un grand silence puis je le brise en demandant à Lisanna

- Ta soeur aussi est bizarre ?

- Ouais, je sais pas ce quelle à depuis ce matin elle est comme ça... répond la blanche d'une voix inquiète

- Bah ça lui passera.

Elle hoche de la tête, et elle m'adresse un regard, puis on retourne dans la centre de la guilde. On decide de retourner dans le coin parce que un banc vien de voler au dessus de nos têtes...

* * *

**Postface : Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous promets, vous serez pas décus, enfin je crois ^^ Bye !**


	19. 18 déc : va demander à lui, ton chéri

**Préface : Hellow les amis, me revoilà ! je sais j'ai mis longtemps pour publier ce chapitre ( ne me blâmer pas trop )... Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres, il fait plus du double que certains autres. Ce chapitre permet d'éclaircir certains points ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

18 décembre : _va lui demander de l'aide à lui, à ton cheri._

- Coucou, mira ! Ça va mieux depuis hier ? je demande en m'asseyant au bar

- Oh oui t'inquiète, juste une baisse de moral, répond celle-ci en essuyant son verre

- comment ça une baisse de moral ?

- Ben, je sais pas hier j'étais déprimée... soupira mon amie

- Et pourquoi ? Dis-moi si il y a quelque chose qui va pas.

- C'est gentil, mais je suis sure que tu te moquerais de moi si je te le disais... explique la barmaid

- Mais non...

- Ouais, mais je te le dirais pas !

- Mé c'est nul, oh mais attends, si tu tiens tant que ça à se que ça reste secret... Je crois que je sais pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire.

Elle me tourne le dos pour ranger le verres.

- Mira ?

- Lucy ? demande celle-ci, vas-y dis pourquoi tu pense que j'étais déprimée hier, enfin déprimée est un bien grand mot...

- Hahahahaha, tu vas souffrir, je lui dis en lui offrant un grand sourire taquin

- Moi ?

- Oui ! Tu es amoureuse Mira ! Je lui lâche

Et je crois que je vu juste à sa manière de s'empourpre.

- J'ai raison ?

Je sautille presque de joie comme une gamine de 3 ans qui vien d'ouvrir son cadeau.

- ...

- Réponds ?!

- Oui...

- Oh t'es trop mignonne Mira ! Je lui dis euphorique qu'elle est craché le morceau aussi facilement.

- Chut Lucy, ça reste entre nous ! Sinon gare, me dit t-elle menaçante

- oui, oui.

Je suis trop contente pour elle, sauf que je me demande bien de qui elle à pu tomber amoureuse...

- Alors Mira, c'est qui ?

- Ça tu ne le seras jamais !

- Mais c'est nul !

- Et ouais.

Bon, passons de toute façons je verrais bien qui c'est. Je me dirige vers Lisanna, et oui, elle le sais surement. Tien elle est pas avec Natsu ? Bah pas grave.

- Coucou Lisanna !

- Lucy !

- Je suis contente Mira, vas mieux !

- Oui mais je sais pas ce que Mira-nee avait hier ? Demande Lisanna

- Tu sais pas ?! Moi je sais !

- Oooh ah bon ? Moi elle m'a dis que je devais pas le savoir... soupire la cadette des Strauss

- Héhé, elle est amoureuse !

- Niiii ! C'est trop bien ! S'enthousiasme t-elle

- Ouais, mais je sais pas de qui par contre...

- Oh on verra bien !

- Oui.

**.~.~.**

- Mais c'est hors de questions que je sois sous les ordres d'Erza toute la journée, je m'indigne

- Oh que si ! Réplique Mirajane

- Mais !

- Lucy moi je suis contente ! Continue erza

- Pas moi !

- Tu devras m'obéir.

- Et puis quoi encore ?!

- Bah, je sais déjà ce que je vais te faire faire Lucy !

- Aaaaah !

Je m'enfuis en courant et percute quelqu'un. Fallait que ça tombe sur lui...

- Alors poupée on fonce dans les gens maintenant ?

- Sting, excuse moi c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

- Sting dis à ta _chérie_, de revenir ici tous de suite ! crie Mirajane

- hum, on tente de s'enfuir ?

- oui ! Et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher ! je lui dis bien décidée à partir.

- Ah au contraire, la prochaine fois tu regarderas ou tu ira !

Et là c'est le drame, cet idiot me porte tel un sac à patate.

- mais lâche moi ! Je lui dis en lui tapant le dos, même si je sais que ça ne lui feras rien.

- Non !

Raaa il m'énerve...

Et voilà, je le savais ça. Je suis condamner à faire des fraisiers pour Erza, et le pire c'est que si ça ne lui convient pas, je suis obligée de les refaire...

- Allez Lucy, je t'avais dis de m'en faire 50 ! s'exclame Erza qui surveille mon travail

- hé oh, j'ai pas encore terminé !

- Hum...

- Dis Erza je peux demander de l'aide ?

- Oui, à qui tu veux veux, sauf à Sting.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Perce que je veux pas entendre des "_ Oh mon cheri_ ", _"Poupée tu a plein de crème laisse moi nettoyer ça_", tous ça sur un ton niais et un grand sourire, NON MERCI, elude Erza, et je veux pas vous voir vous embrassez.

Oh ça arrivera jamais Erza, et puis tu crois que tu es mieux avec Gérald ? mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça.

- t'inquiète, c'était pas à lui que je voulais demander...

- A qui ? Oh mon dieu, pas Natsu, il va saccager la cuisine... soupire Erza

- Rooo... T'es pas marrante Erza, bon je vais le chercher !

- Je t'ai pas donner l'autorisation ! Gronde la mage aux armures

- mais !

- Allez vas-y mais si vous salissez la cuisine, c'est vous qui nettoyez !

- Oui, oui Erza !

Je sort vite de la cuisine, oui à la guilde il y a une cuisine. Tous le monde me regarde, c'est vrai que ça doit être commique de me voiravec un tablier et de la farine dessus.

- Natsu !

- Lucy.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide ! je lui dis

- Mon aide ? Demande à Sting !

- hé oh, non, je veux que ce soit toi qui m'aide pas Sting, je le vois assez comme ça !

- Ah.

- Tu es d'accord ? je lui demande

- Hum... Non.

Alors je m'y attendais pas.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- parce que !

- raaa mais allez steuplait !

- Non !

- Nan sérieux Natsu, si tu veux pas, dis moi au moins pourquoi !

- d'accord... Mais te moques pas de moi Lucy.

- Natsu... Dis moi tout !

- je veux pas t'aider parce que je pense que Sting est le mieux placer pour le faire. explique mon ami à la touffe rose

Je rêve c'est juste pour ça qu'il ne veux pas m'aider, il y certainement une autre raison.

- Juste pour ça ?

- Oui.

- Rooo mais aller steuplâit !

- J'ai dis non.

- Mais t'es vraiment borné quand tu t'y mets, tu sais quoi, tu m'énerves ! Puisque que c'est ça, je vais demander à Sting. D'ailleurs je vois pas ce qu'il t'as fait, il est très gentil avec moi ! Je lui cri (dessus)

Bon, j'avoue, Sting quand même est chiant sur les bords.

- Il ne m'a rien fait ! Il est bien là le problème ! Rajoute Natsu

- Si il t'as rien fait, je vois pas pourquoi tu viens pas m'aider, si la source de notre dispute est bien à cause de lui ?!

- Non, je viendrais pas, va lui demander de l'aide à lui, à ton _cheri_.

- Mais merde, même toi tu te mets à l'appeler comme ça quand tu me parles...

- je dis juste la vérité.

C'est pas mon _chéri_, comme vous dites si bien, on est juste en train de jouer la comédie, bien sur je ne peux pas lui dire ça, même si j'en meurs d'evie. Je veux pas mourir sous les mains démoniaques de Mira...  
Et je pars déçue, parce que je sais que ça sert à rien d'insister parce que quand il a quelque chose en tête, il change pas d'avis comme ça...

**PDV Externe.**

Lucy retourna à la cuisine, une moue triste sur le visage. Lisanna et Happy qui avaient observés toute la scène se dirigèrent vers Natsu.

- Natsu ! Pourquoi tu as pas accepter d'aider Lucy ? demanda Lisanna énervée

- Parce que !

- C'est pas une réponse ! S'exaspéra t'elle

- Mais...

- Natsu, je conprends pas, d'habitude quand Luchy te demande quelque chose, tu accepte sans réfléchir !? demanda happy

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui j'avais pas envie.

- pas envie, c'est une blague ? Lucy, elle attendait que ça depuis quelle est avec Sting !

- justement, c'est lui le problème ! s'énerva le mage de feu

- Lui ?

- oui !

- Et pourquoi , demande Lisanna

- Il m'énerve ! Et je l'aime pas.

- Pfou... Si le problème viens de lui, je vois pas pourquoi tu as dis non à Lucy ! s'exaspéra la cadette des Strauss

- Mouais...

- Va la rejoindre ! ordonna (presque) Lisanna

- hum...

Il parti en direction de la cuisine, laissant Lisanna en pleines réflexions avec un happy qui n'avait rien suivi de la discutions (dispute) trop obnubilé par son poisson qui voulait offrir à Carla.

**PDV Lucy.**

Je n'en reviens toujous pas, il n'a pas voulu... Énervée je mélange énergétiquement la pâte.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lucy ? demande Erza

- Rien.

- Ok, bon je te laisse, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Oui.

- t'as intéret à me faire mes fraisiers comme il le faut, sinon.

- Oui Erza-sama.

C'est de ce genre d'erza que j'ai "peur". Je n'énerve toujours sur la pâte, ruminant ma dispute, (dispute est un grand mot mais bon...) avec Natsu. Je me demande sincèrement pourquoi il a refuser. Est-ce à cause du fait que je sois en "couple" avec Sting ? Ca m'étonnerais, parce ça voudrais dire qu'il est jaloux ? Venant lui, ça parait bizarre. Mouais...

- Yo ! dis une voix derrière moi

- Natsu !

- Ou c'est que tu le vois toi ?

Je me retourne. mais c'est pas possible !

- Sting...

- T'as pas l'air contente de me voir.

- Tu me colle aux basques aussi ! laisse moi tranquille ! En plus Erza à dis qu'elle voulait pas que tu m'aides !

- Ou est le problème elle est pas là ?!

- Le problème ? Tu le voix pas ? je lui demande énervée

- ben non, dit-il en haussant les épaules

- Ah tu le vois pas ? Il est gros et bien voyant pourtant !

- Ben...

- C'est toi le problème Sting ! Un énorme problème ! Je lui réponds (enervée) en faisant de grand geste, le fouet dans la main, de la pâte gicle de partout

- Moi ?! Hé, je te rappelle que c'est pas moi qui est choisi de faire ce défi à la con ! Alors t'en prends pas à moi, parce que j'y suis pour rien ! En plus tu m'as tout taché avec ta patte là !

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais peut-être pas du passer mes nerfs sur toi, et désolé pour ton pull... je m'excuse

- M'ouais...

- Mais je me demande vraiment ce que Natsu à contre toi ?... je soupire

- Hinhin moi je pense savoir.

- Sérieux ?! dis moi tout Sting, je lui demande en posant le saladier sur la table derrière moi.

- Nan nan nan _poupée_ à toi de la deviner !

- t'es chiant !

- Chiant et fier de l'être !

- N'importe quoi ! Hé mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Ca se voit non ? J'enlève mon pull, je déteste porter des fringues tachées, explique t-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal

- mais pas devant moi ! En plus t'as même pas de t-shirt sous ton pull !

- Ah ouais, tu veux que j'enlève le reste aussi ? me demande t'il

- P-Pas du tout ! Tu crois ou ? On est pas dans un club de strip-tease ici !

- Dommage t'aurais le spectacle pour toi toute seule.

Alors là c'est du grand humour à la Eucliffe.

- N'importe quoi ! casse toi de là, et laisse moi finir ces gâteaux !

- Ok, à plus_ poupée_.

- Ouais, c'est ça, à plus... je bougonne

Et il sort de la cuisine, me laissant seule passablement énervé et gênée...

** .~.~.**

** PDV externe.**

Natsu, se dirige vers Lisanna.

- Hé t'es censé être avec Lucy ! remarque la blanche

- Non elle est avec l'autre con !

- Mais c'est pas une raison, retourne la voir ! Regarde Sting est en train de partir. Pourquoi il se balade torse nu celui-là, c'est du n'importe quoi !?

- Bon Natsu, tu vas la voir, maintenant qu'il est parti ! conclue Lisanna

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Natsu, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Tu sais, si Lucy à demander on aide c'est parce qu'elle voulait être avec toi.

- M'en fous.

- T'es vraiment trop aveugle ! Tu vas la voir tout de suite ! Sinon je te tu !

- Toi me tuer, tu à la force d'un hérisson. Et en quoi je suis aveugle ?

- T'es incapable de voir les choses comme elles le sont !

- Ah ?

- Aller tu va la voir sinon, le hérisson demande à sa sœur hérisson de te tuer ! plaisanta (presque) Lisanna.

- Moué...

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, en même temps que Erza...

- Erza, Natsu ! s'exclama la blonde

- Tu as fini mes fraisiers ?

- Oui. Ils sont là, dit elle en les pointant du doigt, Natsu tu viens avec moi maintenant faut qu'on discute, dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

- Minute Lucy, maintenant tu vas devoir nettoyer toutes mes épées ! ordonna Erza

- Q-Qué ? mais non ! Je dois parlez avec Natsu !

- Qu'il t'aide alors !

- Non ! protesta le concerné

- Si ! continua erza, en faisant apparaitre toutes ses épées. Elle en avait une centaine, autant dire que le travail sera long...

Erza leur tourna le dos, en emportant ses fraisiers. Lucy s'approcha des épées, et ce mit à suer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives Lucy ? demanda Natsu

- M-Mais imagine tu te fait transpercer par ça ? fit Lucy en pointant une hallebarde bien aiguisée

- Bah...

- Bon au boulot !

Lucy attrapa un chiffon, et commença à frotter un épée, et fut surprise par se légerté.

- Bon Natsu, je veux vraiment savoir, ce que Sting t'as fait.

- Je l'aimes pas ce connard.

- Non mais ça je le sais mais pourquoi ? Et aide moi !

Il grommela avant d'attraper un épée, et alla s'asseoir en face de Lucy.

- Maintenant, tu vas clairement me dire ce que Sting t'as fait !?

- Grrr, il m'énerve c'est tout.

- Il n'y a que ça ?

- Non...

- bah alors dis moi !

- Rrrr... En faite ça m'énerve maintenant avec happy on n'a l'impression d'avoir été délaissés comme des vieilles chaussettes, expliqua Natsu

- Oh, c'est trop mignon !

- Ne vous en faite pas, je pense pas que je vais rester éternellement avec Sting.

- M'ouais.

- Bon aller au boulot, maintenant que j'ai entendu ce que je voulais entendre.

- Bon bah c'est bon, je peux partir alors ?!

- Tu restes ici ! Gronda Lucy

- Grmbl

** .~.~.**

- Alors, elle son propre mes épées, demanda Erza qui venait d'entrer dans la petite pièce.

- Oui, répondit Lucy

- Merci, c'est bon Lucy, je crois que tu en assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Le blonde secoua la tête en signe de remercient. D'ailleurs pourquoi la remerciait t'elle ? Bah...

- A demain Natsu, Erza ! annonca Lucy en se levant, et en se dirigea vers Sting

- Et voilà, encore avec Sting, soupira Natsu

- Ben c'est un peu normal.

- M'oui... soupira Natsu que trop peu convaincu.

* * *

**Postface : Héhéhé, j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu, moi je l'aime bien perso. J'aime beaucoup Mirajane, à votre avis de qui peux t'elle bien être amoureuse ? A la r'voyure ! Et merci aux personnes qui laissent d'adorables reviews ( si vous saviez comment ça me fait plaisir :3 )**

**Ps : je ne sais pas du tout quand sera le prochain chapitre. Vu que je sais déjà ce que Mirajane va faire faire à Lucy, je pense que ce sera un long chapitre. Voili, voilou ! Bye ! **


End file.
